The Dark Fairy and The Guardians
by Harpygirl24
Summary: I posted the sequel on Whispers so go there. Summary: After sixteen years there's a new threat on Hogwarts and no, it's not the Death Eaters, but an old classmate. Will have HGSS later.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Dark Faerie and The Guardians.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: The New Prophecy

Professor Trelawney, the Divinations teacher sat in her office drinking her tea when she heard something. She looked around, but saw no one. Thinking that it had been her imagination she returned to her tea.

" Hello, Sybil," said a voice behind her.

Sybil turned to see the most horrible sight in the world. A tall woman dressed in black and red with huge bat-like wings. Her eyes glowed with something that she had never felt or seen before. She felt fear flooding her body, which only seem to please the creature.

" It's nice to see that you fear me, Sybil. I want that."

" What do you want?" Sybil asked her.

The creature laughed.

" I want to payback the Snape's for what they did to me and your going to be the perfect person to insure that happens."

She laughed again.

" I'll never help you out!" she stated.

The creature's eyes danced with amusement.

" Oh I'm afraid that you'll have no choice, unless you want to die a slow death."

She raised her hand up and suddenly the creatures nails, which Sybil hadn't noticed before became long claws. She shivered, but remained determined. This made the creature angry, not pleased.

" Oh why must you stinking Gryffindores act brave?" she asked her.

Sybil smiled.

" Because that's what we do," she answered.

The creature roared with rage, but this pleased Sybil. It gave her the determination to face her. She looked at her like she was a student, not something to be feared. Finally the creature laughed and looked down at her.

" I've got an idea," she told the professor.

" And what might that be?" she asked.

The creature gave her a look.

" I'm not going to tell you!" she snapped.

" Well, then, I've got to report this," she told her.

And with a snap of her finger Professor Trelawney disappeared, leaving a very angry creature behind.

Headmaster Snape was busy looking over pay raises when Professor Trelawney appeared looking upset. She at once sat down, which at one time would have annoyed him, but now he was use to.

" What's wrong, Sybil?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. " You flashed someone and they died."

She glared at him, but he laughed.

" I'm sorry I couldn't resist."

" Oh ha ha," she snapped. " If you want to know the most horrible creature appeared in my office. I only managed to get away."

He grinned at her.

" Oh don't tell me, it was someone that wanted a refund on a bad prediction," he answered. " Oh wait you can't make a prediction."

Professor Trelawney jumped up, glaring at him.

" For you information this creature wants to kill you and your family."

And she left.

" What's wrong dear?" Hermione Snape, the Transfiguration teacher, Head of Slytherin house, and Queen of the Fairies, asked.

Severus looked up at her.

" It seems that something wants to hurt us," he told her. He didn't want to tell her that Sybil had said kill instead of hurt. " I don't know if she's right or has been breathing that fumes too long."

Hermione gave him a strange look. He knew that she really didn't care for Professor Trelawney and her predictions.

" And what does she want us to do?" she asked him.

" I don't know," Severus answered.

The next day Severus watched the students file into the Great Hall. He looked with pride as he watch Godric sit at the Slytherin table while the rest of his children went to the other tables. This year his next to final child was being sorted. Something that they were both pleased about.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table at the four: Raven, Will, Charlie, and April, waiting for the sorting to start, at the Hufflepuff table where their only adopted daughter, Michaeli, sat with Cornelia, and at the Ravenclaw table where Irma, John, and his twin son's Robert and Tormund. Godric, Raven, and Cornelia were in their sixth year, Will, Irma, and Michaeli where in their fifth year, Charlie and April where in their fourth year, John was in his third year, and Robert and Tormund was in their second year.

" So do you think that Albus will get into Slytherin?" asked his flying instructor, Harry.

Severus turned to him.

" I don't know," he admitted. " And I don't care!"

Harry looked at his boss. He never thought he would see the day that Severus Snape didn't care where his children went. He opened his mouth to speak when the doors opened and the first-years walked into the Great Hall.

" Look at all those fools," the creature told her servant. " Looking all happy and everything. Makes me sick!"

Her servant grinned.

" What is your plan, my mistress?" he asked her.

She laughed as Albus was placed into Ravenclaw.

" I'm going to make the Queen of the Fairies rule the day that she fooled with me," she told him. " And that will be soon."

The servant said nothing.

Later that night an owl arrived with a letter for Hermione. When she opened it she saw that it was from Professor Trelawney. She read it and looked at her husband in shock.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip.

" The Professor has left," she informed him.

He rose up.

" What?"

Hermione nodded.

" She said that she won't return until the creature is caught," she read. " And she doesn't care what the students think of her. Oh, Severus, what is Godric going to do about his Divination lesson."

Severus sighed.

" I don't know!" he answered.

The next morning Hermione visited Fairyland, the only place that she felt like she could figure things out. She wanted to know more about the creature that caused her to lose her Divination teacher. She walked along the wonderful halls, wishing that the world were like this. When she entered she saw her advisor looking things over in one of the many books that lined the walls. He turned and bowed when she entered.

" So what's going on here?" she asked him.

" I've been sensing something," he told her, a look of concern on his face. " And I'm afraid that it's not pretty."

Hermione frowned at him.

" And what is it?" she asked him.

" A dark creature, one that I believe was once a human person, as invaded your world," he to her. " I don't understand how this is possible."

Hermione thought this over. She knew that it was impossible for such a thing to happen, but she knew that her advisor would never lie to her. If this creature were the same one that Professor Trelawney saw, then it would explain why she believed that this creature wanted to hurt her and her family.

" Any idea where this creature came from?" Hermione asked him.

He sighed.

" I've got no idea!" he answered.

When Hermione returned to the castle, she was back in her human form and upset. She had tried to figure this all out, but came back with nothing. On Saturday Albus told his parents all about what his first week of classes were like.

" Professor White is a great Herbology teacher!" he told them. " We learned about the Devil Snare."

Hermione grinned at that.

" And what about my lessons?" Hermione asked.

Her son grinned at her.

" You're a great teacher too," he told her.

The next morning an owl delivered the mail, dropping it on the table. He had no sooner left, that Godric walked in. He sneered when he saw that it was from Professor Trelawney. He hadn't forgiven her for leaving like that. He picked up the mail and going over to his parent's bedroom he shoved the letters under the door.

" What in the world!" yelled his father a few minutes later.

Godric backed away as his father rushed to the fireplace. He put floo powder in and poked his head in.

" Hermione, Ron's done it again!" he told her.

" What has he done?"

" See for yourself," he said, shoving a letter into the fireplace.

There was silence.

" I'm on it," she told him.

" NEVER IN ALL MY WILDEST DREAMS WOULD I THINK THAT RON WOULD DO THIS," Hermione yelled at Harry. " HE IS GOING TO AZKABAN FOR THIS!"

Harry stared at her.

" What did he do?" Harry asked her.

She showed him the letter, which caused Harry's eyes to widen.

" But, why would he do this?"

" How the hell should I know!" she stated. " But, I'm going to get him for this."

And she turned and left.

For the next several weeks Hermione didn't think about work, children, or anything. Just the idea of finally capturing Ron for the Aurors to take to Azkaban filled her thoughts. She wanted to make him pay for what he did to Luna. Luna hadn't had anybody to be with her once she was divorced from Ron, which made her even madder then ever.

" Ron is a jerk!" Hermione hissed during Transfiguration.

Remus's son looked up at her. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, like his father. He had not been born with the gene that caused a person to become a werewolf, but Hermione knew how close it had been. Hermione looked at him, but didn't say anymore. When the bell rang she told everyone to do the homework on the board, and they were allowed to leave. Ten minutes later Lee Jordan arrived. He looked upset about something and it didn't take long for Hermione to find out.

" Lavender Brown had a vision!" he told her.

Hermione looked at her old friend.

" What are you talking about?" she asked him.

He took a deep breath and then said, " Lavender told me that she saw six of your children defeating an evil creature. She said that it's their destiny to defeat her and her evil forever."

Hermione glared at him. She knew what six he was talking about. Six of her children were born like she looked when she changed. The six had power over something. She had never told anyone about this, and had kept their secret by using spells.

" And why should I believe her?" Hermione asked him.

" Because you know that she tells the truth!" Lee stated, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Attack

Hermione thought hard about what Lee had told her. She didn't like Divination or the people called themselves Seers, but then again, her son was a Seer, so she couldn't write to Lavender and tells her what she thought of her and her prediction. She was still thinking over all this when Godric entered her office.

" Mum," he called out.

Hermione looked up.

" What's wrong?" she asked him.

Godric sighed.

" I'm worried about you!" he told her. " All of my brothers and sisters are worried about you!"

It was Hermione's turn to sigh.

" I know," she told him, her eyes softening as they always did when Godric was around. " I just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all."

Godric looked at his mother. He had never seen her like this, not in all the time that he had been around her.

" Is it something that's going to hurt us?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him, but he laughed.

" Remember I'm a seer."

Hermione at once wished that he wasn't.

" Something bothering you, my boy?" asked the ghost of Professor Dumbledore when Godric left his Head's office.

He turned and glared at the ghost of the former Headmaster. He laughed.

" Does anything not get by you?" he asked.

Dumbledore laughed again.

" Not much," he stated. " So want to talk about it?"

Godric sighed.

" My mum isn't herself," he told him. " And I don't know what to do."

Dumbledore looked at him.

" Hermione is a complicated witch, like your father is a complicated wizard," he explained. " I knew them both when they were at school and I must admit that with being the Head of your house, the Transfiguration teacher, and a Fairy Queen, she has a lot of things on her mind. So any idea what it might be?"

Godric shook his head.

" I don't know and that's what I'm afraid of."

And he turned and left.

Later that night Hermione was tucking in her children when she felt like she was being watched. She turned at once and saw that it was Remus's son. She looked at him, but he just looked at his shoes.

" I got detention from the Headmaster," he informed her.

Hermione crossed her arms.

" And what do you want me to do?" she asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

" Follow me," she said, sighing.

He followed her out of her quarters and down the hall to her husband's old office. Professor Thompson was busy looking over essays when they entered. He frowned at Sirius, but said nothing.

" Give him some cauldrons to clean," she ordered. " I want to go to bed."

He nodded, but suddenly both Sirius and Professor Thompson gasped. Hermione turned around and she felt as though her whole world had ended. Standing there was a tall figure, which looked like something out of a horror film. She smiled at them, allowing her huge wings to fill the doorway.

" How are things going, Mrs. Snape?" she asked, grinning.

Hermione looked at her.

" What are you?"

The creature laughed.

" And I though that the wife of Professor Severus Snape would have more of a comeback," she told her. " I thought that you would be asking my name and everything. I'm shocked that I'm not that important."

Hermione glared at her.

" Professor Trelawney thought I was quite a sight," she confessed. " And I must admit that she did disappoint me."

" You're the-."

" I'm the what?" the creature asked. " Don't you even know who I am?"

Hermione shook her fingers.

" You robbed me of a magical child," she said. " And now I'm going to take your children away. But, first, I'm going to take Severus wife away from him."

" I don't think so!" Sirius said, putting himself between Hermione and the creature.

The creature laughed.

" You think that you can stop me," she told him. " I would like to see a filthy werewolf son try and stop me."

" You leave him alone," Hermione said, getting angry. " Whatever is between you and me, will remain between you and me."

The creature smiled at her.

" I must admit that you've always been the one that has wanted to bring out the best in people," she said. " I mean; that's why you saved your husband from a horrible life in Azkaban. But I must admit that while I was gone, your family as grown. Now I'm sure that no one around here wants that to continue."

Hermione heard the Professor rise, and she raised her hand to stop him. She didn't want him to get hurt or Sirius.

" Why don't we talk outside," Hermione suggested.

The creature laughed, which gave Hermione a bad feeling that she knew that Hermione had something planned.

" I don't think so," she said. " I think that I'm going to kill you right here. The filthy creature can tell your dear Headmaster husband that his dearly departed wife is gone."

Hermione at once sent out a mental message, which got the creatures attention. That's when Hermione knew that there was a good chance that this thing could read people's minds. She at once decided that she was going to put up a fight until someone came for her. She at once changed into her form, which shocked Sirius and the Professor. She decided that she would deal with that later. She raised her staff to defend herself.

" Well it looks like the dear Queen wants a fight," she said, her voice filled with mirth. " And I'm not the one to deny a person what they want."

Hermione at once knew she was ready. She focused her magic and right before the spell was complete all her children came in. Godric shot a blast of white light at her, which made her duck. However, most of the world went black for Hermione and those around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hermione's Surprise

" What happened?" asked a voice as the darkness ended and reality started.

Hermione slowly looked around to see that they were exactly where they where at, except that there was no Professor Thompson standing behind his desk. Hermione noticed that there was hardly anything that told her that a Potions teacher even was here. Hermione at once counted heads. Godric, Raven, Will, April, John, and Tormund were all standing there, but so was Sirius. It seemed that he had been the one to ask the question.

" What's going on here, mum?" April asked.

" I've got no idea," Hermione answered. " But I need to speak to your father."

" And what about me?" Sirius asked, looking a little hurt that she didn't care for him.

Hermione looked at him.

" Look, I care about all the students, doesn't matter what house their in," she told him. " But he was the one that was told by Sybil that this creature was here. We all saw it and I've got to tell him, to let him know that this creature attacked us."

" And he'll know what to do?" Raven asked her mother.

Hermione nodded, but she wasn't really that sure.

All eight of them left the office and headed up the stairs. The sound of students at once surrounded them and Hermione knew that dinner was going on, which seemed strange to her. She knew that dinner had ended a long time ago. She had just reached the doors when she heard a voice, a voice that she had only heard from one person, and it wasn't her husband.

" As you all know after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who is here on Ministry of Magic business."

" Dementors!" April muttered. " What's going on here?"

" I don't know," Hermione answered. " But I'm going to find out."

She slowly opened the door and looked in, which at once brought silence. Hermione, however, didn't care. She was use to people not speaking or stopping when she entered a room. She walked between the Gryffindor and Slytherin table, not looking at the student, but the source of the voice. She reached the staff table and took one look at the Headmaster and fainted.

" What did you do to our mum?" Godric asked, his eyes flashing in anger.

" We didn't do anything," said one of the Professors. " She just looked at Professor Dumbledore and fainted."

" Ya right!" he snapped, not caring if his brothers and sisters were staring at him. " Everyone knows that-"

" Will you be quiet," Will snapped, losing his temper with his brother. " She's waking up."

Hermione let out a little moan as she opened her eyes. She had heard Godric yelling at someone and Will demanding that he be quite. She felt like smirking at that. She slowly rose up, but a pair of hands forced her down. She knew at once that these belonged to Madam Pomfrey.

" Your going up to the hospital wing," she told her. " And I don't care who you say you are, that's my final word."

Hermione laughed, she couldn't help it.

" That's all right," she told her. " I can heal myself."

She slowly got up, being helped by Will and Godric. She muttered a few words and at once she looked like her old self. She gave them both a look that told them that she could now stand on her own. Sirius stared at her, shocked. He had heard that her magic was great, but he had never seen it before.

" Professor, how do you do that?" he asked, not caring that people where staring at his Transfiguration teacher.

Hermione grinned at him. She liked him, like she had liked his father.

" A lot of practice," she answered.

" I believe that!" Godric muttered.

She turned and looked at her son, then turned and looked at the Headmaster. It was strange seeing him alive, but that all disappeared when she suddenly remembered the creature that had tried to kill her, to take her away from her family. She suddenly felt like Lily Potter, except that she had survived the attack. She shivered slightly at the image the monster had given her. Raven at once noticed this.

" Are you all right?" she asked her mother.

Hermione smiled at her.

" I'll be fine, dear," she answered, and then she turned back to the Headmaster. " We need to talk, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Explaining Things.

Hermione knew that leaving her children and Sirius alone in the Great Hall with the rest of the students wasn't exactly the best idea, but she didn't want to worry them. She knew what panic could do to a person, since she had experience with being friends with Harry Potter. She followed Professor Dumbledore into a room that she knew would be used during Harry's fourth year. Professor Dumbledore closed the door and turned to Hermione.

" I'm hoping you can explain things, Mrs.-"

" Snape," Hermione finished.

That got Dumbledore's attention. Hermione knew that she would have to explain things, but not too much.

" Professor," Hermione started, hoping that she could explain things to the best of her ability. " I know that what I'm going to tell you is going to be hard to believe, but you've got to hear me out. Sometime ago, at least from where I come from a horrible creature came to terrorize Professor Trelawney. She escaped and informed my husband, who takes over as Headmaster. I thought it was a joke when he told me until I was told that this monster is very real. She attacked me!"

" And why would she do that?"

Hermione sighed.

" I don't know, but something she said makes me-"

She stopped, her face white.

" What's wrong?"

" Oh dear gods, its Pansy."

" As in Parkinson."

Hermione nodded.

" She blamed me and my husband for the fact that she didn't have any magical children," Hermione said. " Oh god, Severus is in great danger!"

" What do you mean?"

She gave him a hard look.

" Professor, if me and my children are here, then Pansy is here," Hermione said coldly. " And I know that she'll tell the Pansy here what me and my husband supposedly did to her and her husband. And even though me and you know that her claim is impossible, Pansy will believe it, and she'll seek her revenge."

Dumbledore at once understood.

" Professor, I need to stay here and my children need to stay here," she told him. " And I know that the power that my children have will be enough to stop her."

" And what if it isn't?" he asked her, worry in his voice.

Hermione said nothing.

A/N: Thanks Amanda for your wonderful review. Also, I look to make sure that Sybil was alive, and I must have missed it. Anyway, where Hermione and her children are at, she's still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Albus Appears

" What's taking them so long?" Godric asked.

April looked at her brother.

" They've got a lot to talk about," she told him. " I know I would."

Godric gave her a strange look, which made her explain.

" Our mother has just battled a dark creature. One that I'm sure isn't even in the books. If I'm right about this, and I always am. I think that the reason why this creature is probably not in any books is because it was created. Voldemort wasn't in any of the books because he had created that look himself. I think the witch that did this used the same exact spells that Voldemort used to become what she is."

" But where almost exactly like she is," Raven suggested.

She looked at her sister.

" There is a big difference between being born that way and doing something freaky to yourself!" April said. " Now if you don't mind I'm going to find out where our mother's at."

She turned in the direction of where her mother had gone when she slammed into something hard and solid. She fell down and at once Raven and Godric was next to her. She looked around, but saw no one.

" What happened?" Raven asked her.

" I don't know," April answered, looking confused.

She felt around until she felt the edge of a cloak. This made April smile. The only person that she knew that had an invisibility cloak was Albus. She pulled it off and sure enough Albus was under it. He smiled up at them, but April could tell that he was worried.

" Albus what-."

" ALBUS ARTHUR SNAPE WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" came a booming voice that meant that Hermione had returned.

The Headmaster looked confused.

" I'm sorry, mum," Albus said, getting up. " But I sensed that you were calling me and I became trapped. When I finally came around I saw that I was all alone. I looked for you everywhere, but-."

He trailed off as tears welled up. Hermione's eyes softened and she ran over and hugged him.

" That's all right," she told him. " As long as your safe."

" Mum, I saw that creature," he told her. " She was talking to someone, I don't know who. She talked about killing us all."

Hermione looked down at him.

" And where is she?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know," he answered. " Mum, what's going on here?"

" I've got no idea, son. I've got no idea."

Several hours later Hermione crashed onto a bed that the Headmaster had provided for her. She had never had a more trying day in all her life. What hurt the most was the fact that once again the youngest of all was about to become a victim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: So Much Like Professor Snape

A/N: Half the chapter will have Albus listening in on what the Dark Fairy is talking about and half will be what happens the next morning.

(Albus POV)

Albus had never been so scared in his life. One moment he was sneaking to his parents bedroom so that he could spend the night (he didn't like Ravenclaw tower), and the next moment he was somewhere else. He looked around, but saw no one. The fear started to get stronger until he felt like a scared rabbit knowing that he was being hunted. He slowly got to his feet and put on the cloak that his godfather had given to him as a present when he had been accepted to Hogwarts.

He left the room and headed down the corridor. He needed to find his father. At least he would have a friendly face to tell him that everything was all right. He turned the corner and then heard something that made his blood run cold.

" Soon I'll have this stupid little world under my control," she told whoever was listening.

" Of course, mistress," the voice replied, a slight laugh surrounding his words. " But what about the Queen and her children?"

The voice suddenly became very angry.

" DO YOU THINK THAT I CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID LITTLE MUDBLOOD?" she asked him. " HER LITTLE STUPID MUDBLOOD HUSBAND IS ALSO SOMETHING THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT, INCLUDING THEIR DUMB QUARTERBLOOD CHILDREN THAT THINK THEIR BETTER THEN MY LITTLE TOM IS."

" What is the plan?"

The Dark Fairy laughed.

" Why simple," she told him. " I'm going to make the school hate them, hate them all. I'm going to show little Harry Potter that his Potions Master is a murderer and his best friend is going to grow up to be a traitor. Then we'll kill them, kill them all."

" What about the werewolf Professor?"

Albus looked around the corner so that he could see her. She had the coldest smile that he had ever seen.

" We'll kill him as well!"

And they both disappeared, Albus not knowing where they went.

The next morning Hermione woke up and saw that a note was waiting on her. She read it, which told her to report to the Headmaster's office at once. Hermione changed her clothes with a wave of her hand, pleased once again that she had the power of the fairies and not that of a simple witch. Ten minutes later she arrived, looking a bit like her husband before he adopted the style that Dumbledore had once worn.

" Ah, Mrs. Snape, please come in," Dumbledore said, giving her his usual warm smile.

" Thanks," Hermione said. " But you can call me Hermione. Mrs is for those that come to my tower to seek my advice."

Dumbledore nodded.

" How did you sleep last night?" he asked her.

" Well!" Hermione answered. " However, I'm worried that I'm not going to have anything to do."

Dumbledore nodded that he understood.

" I was thinking that you would do well in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class while Professor Lupin is away," he told her. " And working with Severus while he's here."

Dumbledore shook his head, sighing.

" Um…Headmaster," Hermione said, wanting him to know that she knew that Remus was a werewolf. " I know of Remus's condition and I would be delighted to take over his classes."

Dumbledore smiled at her, which made Hermione smile back.

" Now onto the subject of your position as Head of Slytherin house."

Hermione looked at him.

" Godric told me," Dumbledore explained. " He thought that I needed to know and I'm please to say that you can remain on that post expect that you will be co-head of Slytherin house and will have the same powers that Severus has right now."

Hermione at once thought of all the wonderful detentions that she could give to Malfoy.

" Hermione, don't think about spending your time making Malfoy's life hard," he scolded.

Hermione pretended that she had no idea what he was talking about. Dumbledore laughed, yep, she was like her husband.

When Hermione left she felt as though she was on cloud nine. She had a lot to be thankful for. She was back in her old position, even if it was co-head of Slytherin House and she didn't have much to worry about. She had just turned the corner when she saw almost all her children. She smiled at them, noticing that most of them, expect Godric, was in Gryffindor. April ran up to her mother, a huge smile on her face.

" We've got resorted," she told her. " Except Godric, he wanted to remain in Slytherin."

Godric snorted at her words.

" Well we can't have everything in life," Hermione told her. " And I've got wonderful news."

" What, Professor?" Sirius asked her.

" I've got my old position back, well sort of."

April looked at her.

" What do you mean, sort of?"

" Well, I'm going to only co-head of Slytherin house," she explained. " But I'll still be able to take points, give points, and give detentions."

" That's wonderful!"

" Yep, that is, because I think that you're going to be needed."

Hermione looked at Sirius.

" What are you talking about?"

" Malfoy is making fun of Potter," he clarified.

Hermione sighed in frustration.

" Lead the way," she answered.

A/N: Oh Malfoy is in trouble and it's going to be funny.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Minerva's Outrage

When Hermione entered the Great Hall she at once saw her old self, which was unnerving, and all her old friends. She felt a deep sadness when she saw them knowing that not all of them were going to survive when all the horror was finally over. She turned her attention over at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was entertaining a group of Slytherin with what seemed to be a very funny story. She headed over there, John and the others looking a little apprehensive.

" What's she going to do?" Raven asked.

" I've got no idea," Sirius answered.

" Mr. Malfoy what pray tell is so funny?" she asked him.

Malfoy stared at her, but said nothing. This made Hermione mad.

" Is there a problem with your hearing?" she asked him.

" No!" he answered.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

" Well then tell me what's so funny?"

He grinned at her, thinking that she would think that he was going to be funny.

" Well were having a laugh over Potter and the dementor that he faced."

The Slytherins laughed, but Hermione didn't find it funny. She went brick red.

" Detention and the loss of the first ten points from Slytherin," Hermione said smoothly.

The Slytherins stopped laughing just as Professor Snape entered. Sirius and the others noticed him at once and gave each other a worried look.

" You can't take points off," said one of the Slytherins.

" She can!" Godric answered coldly.

Hermione turned and smiled at her son. She then turned back to them.

" Now I'm sure that you'll work hard to get those points back, now won't you," Hermione said coolly.

She gave them such a look that most of them looked away, but Malfoy stared right at her. He glared at her and she returned it. She could see the hate coming from him and Hermione didn't even care. She was glad that he hated her.

" You can't tell me what to do, or any of the others," he said.

She smiled at him.

" But I can," she said firmly. " And there is nothing that you can do about it. And if you think that your father coming over is going to change anything, then you're very much mistaken."

If Godric thought that Malfoy was going to back down he was wrong. Malfoy was attempting to scare his mother and the look that his mother was giving Malfoy told him that she wasn't scared of him.

" Do you want me to make it another ten?" Hermione asked, her tone turning nasty. " Or even fifty."

" Leave it alone," said one of the other Slytherins.

Hermione smirked at those words and then turned around. This turned out to be a bad idea. Malfoy pulled his wand out, which caused several Hufflepuff's to scream.

" Look out!" Godric yelled.

Hermione ducked just as the curse came at her. Pulling out her wand she waved it and a huge pop and Malfoy was gone.

" Where-."

That question was answered when a small squeaking sound was heard. Hermione levitated a black and white ferret and then banged it against the wall. It screeched in pain, which made the entire hall roar with laughter.

" Professor Snape!" yelled the voice of Professor McGonagall, who had entered with Dumbledore and Lupin. " What are you doing?"

" Teaching!" Hermione answered, repeating the words that the imposter Moody had said.

" Te-is that a student?" she asked.

" Yep!" Hermione answered.

" No!" McGonagall screeched, taking out her wand and with a wave put Malfoy right.

Hermione looked sour.

" Professor Snape what do you think you were doing doing that?" she asked her. " My god you remind me of someone that I hope to never see again."

Hermione grinned at that.

" It's not amusing," she retorted. " I'm sure that the Headmaster told you that we don't use Transfiguration as a punishment. Never…do…that…again."

" Sorry," Hermione muttered, sounding like someone that intended on doing that again.

McGonagall turned to Severus.

" Teach that wife of yours some rules," she told him, and then left.

Hermione stuck her tongue at McGonagall's retreating back.

A/N: I told you that it would be funny. I'm sorry about it taking so long to post, but I had accidentally wrote over this with another chapter. Also due to that, the version of chapter 7 that's on Whispers will be different then this one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: First Lessons (Again)

When the bell rang all the students went their own way. Godric, Raven, and Sirius went off to their sixth year Transfiguration class, Will went to his fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, April went to her fourth year Herbology class, Tormund ran off for Professor Snape's Potions class, and Albus had his first Charms class. John was the only Snape that was still in the Great Hall. He looked at his timetable completely confused.

" I can't believe that Godric made me take Divination," he hissed. " Why didn't I decide on taking something simple as the study of ancient runes or something like that."

He left the Great Hall and walked up the marble staircase. The paintings whispered to each other, but John wasn't listening to them. He had to get to Divination or he would be in trouble. Suddenly a shout from behind him made him turn. At first he thought it was a prefect until he saw Professor Lupin walking towards him. He felt an instant relief when he saw him, glad that maybe someone would be able to help him his problem.

" What are you doing out of class?" he asked him.

John sighed.

" Lost," he answered. " I'm suppose to be in Divination and I don't have any idea where it's at."

Professor Lupin gave him a small smile.

" Follow me," he told him. " I took Divination when I was in school. Different teacher, but located in the same place. Don't ask me why these seers have to be located in a tower."

John laughed at that.

" So I heard from Dumbledore that your mother and all of you are from the future, what's that like?"

" Voldemort free," John answered.

Professor Lupin stopped and looked at him, surprised.

" Can't tell you how that happened," he told him. " But it's nice to of lived in a world that didn't have him."

Professor Lupin nodded, understanding.

" So what is Hogwarts like in the future?" he asked, starting to walk again.

John had to run to keep up with him.

" Oh it's nice," John answered. " My father is Headmaster! He allows anyone to come, doesn't matter what their blood is."

Professor Lupin didn't stop or say anything to this. He had a lot to talk to the Headmaster about, including why Severus would ever become a Headmaster. He didn't think that he would want a job like that.

" Well here you are," he told John, pointing to a set of narrow stairs. " I'm late for my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Be good!"

John smiled at him.

" I will!" he answered. " And thanks."

Professor Lupin smiled at him and then disappeared.

When John appeared for Divination he saw that the class was busy doing tealeaves. He knew this because his brother would look at them all the time. Professor Trelawney looked at John and gave him a strange look. He at once explained that he had gotten lost and that Professor Lupin had helped him find his way.

" Strange man!" she answered. " Well take a seat with Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

John nodded and took a seat next to the three that he had seen in the Great Hall. As Professor Trelawney put the teacup in front of him one of them, a boy with flaming red hair looked up from his book. He studied John for a moment, which made him feel like he was being studied. Finally he spoke when John burned his tongue on the scalding hot tea.

" Watch it!" he warned. " That's one hot cup of tea."

" Anks," he said as he felt his tongue well up.

He took his wand out and muttering a little spell, felt his tongue heal at once.

" How did you do that?" the boy asked, looking shocked and impressed.

John smiled at him.

" My own little secret," he answered. " And there's no way that I'm doing this lesson until this tea cools down."

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulders. He looked up in horror at the sight of Professor Trelawney.

" Is there a problem?" she asked him.

He shivered.

" None at all," he answered.

She smiled nastily at him.

" Lets hope not, Mr. Snape," she answered. She turned to the three. " Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Granger this is Professor Snape's son. I hope that you four get along so well."

And she turned and left.

" Your Snape's son," the red hair boy's friend asked him.

John nodded and at once he saw a flash of hate. He looked down tears welling up.

" Harry, don't make fun of him," the red hair boy said. " He can't help it that he's a Snape."

John looked up, surprised that someone was defending him.

" I'm Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger," he said, introducing himself. " And this person here is Harry Potter."

" It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he told them. " So did you see that cool ferret that my mum turned Malfoy into? That was a laugh."

Ron snickered.

" Well I'm glad that McGonagall stopped her. He could have gotten hurt."

John snorted at that.

" I doubt that seriously," he answered.

Meanwhile in Advance Transfiguration Professor McGonagall was having them cover non-verbal spells. She explained about how important this would be for next years N.E.W.T. She handed everyone a match and told them that this time they had to change it into a needle without speaking the incantation.

" I think I'm going to freak out!" Sirius complained when he attempted again to change his match into a needle.

Raven looked at him, doubting that.

" Look, you've got to think positive," Godric, pointed out. " Just imagine the words and you'll be able to do it."

Sirius sighed, but tried it. A few moments later he got detention from Professor McGonagall for turning Cedric Diggory into a beaver.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts April was not talking to anyone. When Professor Lupin had introduced her to the class they had acted like she was some monster that would kill them if they turned their backs. April wasn't use to this kind of treatment, but decided that it would be for the best if she just didn't talk and let them figure out that she wasn't a bad person. Tormund wasn't fairing to well in Professor Snape's Potions class. His father gave him the cold shoulder and wouldn't even look at the perfect Seeing Solution.

However, Albus was fairing well in Charms. Professor Flitwick simply loved the small boy and when he was the first to get the levitation spell right, which wouldn't be covered until Halloween, he gave Gryffindor twenty points. By the time the bell rang all seven were quiet glad that the lessons were over.

" Can you believe that Professor Trelawney did that to me," John complained as soon as he arrived in the Great Hall and located his sibling. " She told everyone that I was Professor Snape's son."

" Well you are," Raven pointed out.

John glared at her.

" But that's not the point," April pointed out. " How are we suppose to protect the school from this new threat if people treat us like were dangerous or something."

Sirius looked over at the staff table.

" I think you all can blame someone very close for that," he told them.

They all looked to see Professor Snape eating his lunch.

" I'm getting tired of this," April snapped. " Follow me."

Her brothers and sister looked at her, but got up and followed her up to where the staff where sitting. Hermione was busy talking to Professor Dumbledore, but looked up when she saw them. From the look on April's face, she wasn't happy. However it took Professor Snape a while to notice that a group was in front of him. He put his fork down and looked up.

" Yes," he said smoothly.

April put her hands on her hips.

" Don't yes me," she snapped. " I've had to put up with people thinking that I'm just like you during my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I don't give a damn if you think that the world is so against you; don't put that kind of curse on innocent people. And don't you even think about arguing with me."

" Why you little-."

But this made April even madder.

" DON'T YOU USE THAT LINE ON ME," she screamed. " DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT USING THAT LINE ON ME, FATHER. I'M NOT THE KIND OF WITCH THAT YOU MESS WITH. YOU MIGHT HAVE USED THAT LINE ON POTTER, LUPIN, BLACK, AND PETTIGREW, BUT YOU WON'T USE IT ON ME."

Everyone in the hall watched in stun silence as she told him off. Ron gaped at her, suddenly reminded of Hermione Granger.

" I don't know what lie you think your cooking, but there is-."

" That's enough!" Hermione said, rising up. " April you will return to the Gryffindor table and I will have a talk with Severus."

April gave her mother a look and then stalked off.

" All of you," Hermione added.

They nodded, but Tormund stayed.

" Mum, I want you to force dad to give me credit on that Seeing Solution," he told her. " It was perfect!"

Hermione nodded and Tormund turned and left. Professor Dumbledore just smiled into his goblet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Harry's Anger

" So what do we have for homework?" John asked April.

" An essay for Professor Sprout and Professor Lupin," she answered. " I wonder how Raven and Godric did for Transfiguration?"

" Probably just as well as our mother did," he answered, rolling his eyes. " I still don't understand why she made a big deal about you yelling at our father. He did deserve it."

April nodded in agreement.

As they worked the portrait opened to reveal a very angry Neville Longbottom. He saw John and April working and walked over to them. Like their father it took them awhile to realize that someone was standing there. It was John that looked up. He was shocked to see that he was mad.

" Is it true?" he asked them.

April looked up at him.

" True about what?" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

Neville went redder.

" True about you being the son and daughter of Snape."

They looked at each other and then at Neville.

" Which Snape?" she asked, thinking that this was an obvious question.

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT, SNAPE," he roared. " THE MAN, THE MAN!"

The other Gryffindors turned and looked at where they were.

" Yes, we are," John admitted, thinking nothing of what his answer would do to him.

" YOU'RE A SNAPE AND IN GRYFFINDOR," Neville roared, making several people jump. " HOW CAN YOU BE IN GRYFFINDOR AND BE A SNAPE?"

" Because the hat chose us to be in Gryffindor, except Godric," April answered, using the voice that a lot of people considered sweet. " And what does it matter that me and my brother are related to Professor Snape, it's not like were going to attack you or something."

" And were not pureblooded, so we don't belong in Slytherin."

" Doesn't matter to me!" Harry stated, shooting daggers at them. " Tom Riddle was a half-blood and he turned out to be a monster. It's only a matter of time before you try and hex my friends or me. I bet your dear father told you all about how I love to be famous and everything."

" But we won't," April pleaded. " I don't care that you survived Voldemort or anything like that. I think it's horrible that people think that your great and everything just because your parents died and you didn't."

Harry went red.

" Don't you dare talk about my parents," he snarled. " You're just like Snape and there's nothing that you can say that will change my view of you. So you can stop now and save your breath because I know all about the little lies that you filthy Slytherins tell to make people like you."

April felt her eyes well up in tears. She didn't understand why her godfather was treating her like that.

" Why don't you call me a Mudblood next," April whispered, her throat constricting.

She ran off leaving a very angry brother behind.

" Hay, why did you do that for?" John asked Harry. " She's trying to be nothing but nice to you and you treat her like trash."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

" I don't have to answer to you," Harry hissed. " Anyway she deserves what she got, so why don't you leave me and the real Gryffindors alone."

And he shoved his way past him, but was met by a very upset Sirius. He didn't like how his future Flying Instructor was treating someone that he considered a friend.

" You know you think you really know people," he told him. " April and the rest of her lot are very nice and treating her like that is way out-of-line. I thought that Gryffindors stuck together, well I guess I was wrong."

" Hay leave Harry alone," snapped a second year. " He's right! All Snape's are bad!"

There was a general agreement on that.

Professor McGonagall was busy walking the halls with Professor Snape when she heard something that sounded like crying. When she turned the corner she saw April leaned up against the wall, crying her eyes out. She touched her shoulder, which made April jump.

" Are you alright?" McGonagall asked.

April shook her head.

" Why don't you come with me and we'll have a nice cup of tea," she said. " And you can tell me all about it."

April nodded and was led away leaving Severus to his own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: More New Students

The next morning the rest of the school found out what the Gryffindors had done. Most were on the Gryffindors side, but the rest had thought that they had gone way out of line. Professor McGonagall found them all and they ended up sleeping in a chamber that wasn't exactly warm and welcomed. Sirius felt bad for them, but he didn't dare speak about what he felt. He decided that the best person to talk to about what he felt was his father, Professor Lupin.

" I don't understand why they had to do that to them," Sirius complained. " I mean, I know Professor Snape and his wife. They accepted me when the board thought I was a danger. And their children have been nothing but nice to me. I don't understand why the rest of the school can't get it."

Remus sighed. He sensed that Sirius hated it when people were made fun of.

" It's going to talk a lot to convince them that Severus' children aren't bad," Remus explained. " Personally I've meet one of them and I did hear any kind of bad comment."

Sirius eyes lit up.

" Did you like her?" he asked.

Remus looked at him, confused.

" I wasn't talking about one of the girls," he told him. " I was talking about John."

Sirius face fell, which told him that he might have a thing for one of Severus daughters. He laughed mentally, thinking what Severus would do if he ever got over himself and became a protective father. Oh hell has officially frozen over!

Meanwhile Albus was in History of Magic, trying to focus on what Professor Binns was talking about, but unable to. He didn't like what had happened last night between his sister, brother, and the rest of Gryffindor house. He had even hated it when he had come down for breakfast. All the Gryffindors were booing him and making all sorts of horrible comments. It had taken Professor McGonagall to take fifty points from Gryffindor for them to stop, but that didn't stop the dark looks that he had gotten for what she had done. When the bell rang Professor Binns called Albus over, waiting until the evil Gryffindors had left.

" Mr. Snape I'm sorry about what happened," he told him. " And I just want you to know that I taught your father when he was in school. He was a little hard, but just like you, but determined to do well."

" Thanks, Professor," Albus said, glad that someone was on his side.

" No problem," he answered.

" I was hoping that the rest coming wouldn't be a problem," said a short man that looked a little like an elf.

" I don't see that being a problem," Professor Dumbledore told him. " Though I'm sure that the rest won't be thrilled that more Snape's are coming."

The man sighed.

" I heard what happened and I'm sorry about this," he told him. " But the Dark Fairy is a danger to this world. She wants to kill all those that caused her problems. Though I'm sure that the death of Draco's parents won't solve anything."

Professor Dumbledore agreed.

That night Professor Dumbledore welcomed the rest of Hermione Snape's children. He saw that one of them looked like Draco, but he didn't say anything. Now everything was as it should and he was glad about that.

A/N: I hope this chapter and the last one didn't confuse anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Boggarts And Potions

The next morning Raven was able to fill in the rest about what had happened between April and John. Cornelia hated the idea that the Gryffindors had done something as horrible as what they had done.

" Professor McGonagall wasn't to thrilled about it either," Raven told her. " However, it's not going to stop us from helping them out if they need it."

" So what did she do?" Robert asked.

Raven grinned.

" She took fifty points," she answered.

Penny, the first born of Remus Lupin crossed her arms.

" They did deserve it!" she stated.

Godric looked at his watch.

" We better get going," he told them. " The last thing that we need is a group of mad Professors."

" Ya including Professor Snape," Albus suggested

They then said goodbye to John and disappeared up the staircase. John sighed, taking his cauldron and headed downstairs for his Potions lesson.

Professor Snape was waiting for the Gryffindors and Slytherins as they filed in. When he saw John he didn't even look at him or let him know that he had even acknowledged him. He was determined to show the Gryffindors that he didn't give a two galleon about the boy. However, he sensed that John wasn't looking forward to this Potion lesson.

" Today were making a Shrinking Solution," he informed the class once most of them were settled. He saw John trying to find a table, but not being able to. He rounded on him. " Boy can't you find a table to work on?"

John glared at him.

" The name is John, not boy," he snapped. " And no one wants to let me sit at their table."

Severus felt a headache coming on.

" You will take the table next to Potter and Weasley," he barked. " And if I catch anyone stealing any ingredients I'll give them so much detention that their kids will be serving it."

The Gryffindors glared at John, but he took his seat next to Harry and Ron, glad that someone was making them see something like sense.

" Now can anyone tell me what the Shrinking Solution does?"

John at once raised his hand, but so did Hermione Granger. Severus sighed, this was going to be a long day.

" Okay, you," Severus said, not wanting to use his last name.

John beamed with pride at being called.

" The Shrinking Solution causes objects to shrink so that they can be easier to travel or take. The Shrinking Solution when used on something huge, like pills, will enable the person to take it easier. However, if you do it wrong, then you shall be poisoned."

" I bet he would love that!" Harry muttered.

John ignored him and continued.

" Also the Shrinking Solution can reverse the age of an animal or the size of a person as well."

Snape advanced on him, which made Ron believe that maybe Harry had it all wrong about the whole thing.

" I didn't ask for a Granger answer," he told him. " Ten points from Gryffindor for being another know-it-all. You will also serve detention with me tonight at eight."

" But I didn't do anything wrong," John demanded. " This is so unfair! Your just mad that I'm in Gryffindor and not blasted Slytherin."

Snape lips curled into a nasty smile.

" That's another ten points from Gryffindor that you've lost," he told him.

John got mad at this.

" And you can take you've just said and go to hell," he snarled, then he ran out of the classroom, leaving his things behind.

" Oh dear you got mad," Hermione Snape told John the moment he blasted into her office, which was connected to her husbands.

He slammed down in his seat.

" I've had enough of his attitude problem," John told her. " He treats me like I'm a disappointment to him and then he takes points away when I give the right answer. Now, I'm sure the Gryffindors are all plotting at how to get back at me."

Hermione sighed.

" I'll have a talk with him," she told him. " So did you get detention?"

John nodded.

" You better go and serve it," Hermione said. " But afterwards, I've got something that I need you to do."

John looked interested.

" What is it?" he asked.

Hermione smiled.

" You'll find out," she answered.

When the bell rang John hurried upstairs before the rest of the Gryffindors could get out of double potions. The last thing that he needed was a run-in with Harry or his friends. He knew they hated him for the points that he lost. He had just made it to the entrance hall when Ron's voice made him turn. He had John's potions supplies and bag.

" Here you go," he told him, handing it over.

John didn't say anything.

" Look, I know that Snape's a bastard and I think it's pretty wicked that you stood up to him."

" Thanks!" John muttered, taking the bag from Ron. " Look, I'm sorry about the points that I lost. I'm sure that Gryffindor is going to lose the house cup because of me."

Ron laughed.

" Oh I wouldn't mind about that right now. Fred and George has lost loads of points from Snape and we've still won the house cup."

John smiled at him.

" Come on we've got lunch and then Defense Against the Dark Arts, don't want to miss that."

John didn't talk much during Lunch. He liked the idea that he might have one friend in Gryffindor even if he had done what he had done to Luna. Harry kept shooting daggers at him until Ginny told him to stop ( It's creeping me out! ). Once lunch was over he was finally able to focus on the one subject that he knew the teacher wouldn't be yelling at him about something that he might of done.

Professor Lupin was a great teacher, introducing them all to Boggarts. John even faced one, glad that it didn't turn into Harry, yelling at him for something that wasn't his fault. It had turned into a panther and John had managed to use a non-verbal spell to get rid of it. This impressed Professor Lupin.

" How long have you been able to do that?" he asked when class was over.

" For several years," he answered.

Remus beamed at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Defending John

During dinner that night Hermione kept shooting daggers at Severus while her younger self was busy trying to figure out who their mother could be. She remembered Ron telling her that the Snape children weren't purebloods, which meant that they had to be half-bloods and therefore unfit to be in Slytherin. Of course she wondered how Godric could of gotten in with his half-blood heritage. However she knew one thing for certain, Professor Snape hated them all. After dinner Hermione Snape decided that it was time to have a talk with her husband about how he was treating them.

" I don't understand why you've got to hate them," she told him. " You did enable me to give birth to them and where I come from you love them."

Severus snorted at that, which caused Dumbledore to give him the look that he did so well.

" Severus, I think that you need to be a little more understanding," he told him, hoping that this would make some difference. " You and Hermione have raised fine children and I'm sure that once you see how well they are, how talented they are, then you'll see sense."

Severus snorted again.

" Severus, John was just trying to show you that he knew his stuff," Hermione explained. " And yes I know that he sometimes acts like me, but would you rather him act like me or Mr. Malfoy."

Severus said nothing to this.

" Look, I know that John has detention with you tonight, get to know him and you'll discover that he's not bad."

Severus glared at him.

" Severus Godric Snape your hardheaded, even more now then later," Hermione stated, putting her hand on her hips.

Severus rosed up.

" I've got a detention to master over," he told them. " If you will excuse me."

And he left.

Hermione sighed, and then said, " I've got a detention to master over as well. See you later."

Dumbledore nodded and watched as she left. He wished that Severus would see the kind of gift that he had gotten.

John arrived at his father's office five minutes early. He didn't think that his father would take him being late and he hoped that he could make some difference in how his father thought. He knocked on the door and his father snapped at him to enter. When he opened the door he saw several crates that looked as though they had just arrived.

" I'm here for my detention," John told him.

" I know that, boy," he snarled. John winced, he really hated that name. " You will take the books out of these crates and place them in a pile according to the Professor that ordered that item. It shouldn't take you longer then seven hours."

John moaned mentally, but got to work.

Several hours later John was lost in a world of old books. Most of them he knew from sight, something that his father had always been proud of. He wondered if his father here would be proud of that. He had just loaded the last of Professor Sprouts notebooks when there was a knock on the door.

" Enter," Severus barked.

The door opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. John hadn't seen him since the morning that he had arrived, but he looked as though Buckbeaks attack had really hurt him, though he doubted that it was a real injury. He smirked at John and then turned to the Professor.

" I was wondering if I could take over that for you," he suggested.

Severus looked at him.

" Because I'm sure that you wouldn't want a filthy Mudblood to mess them up," he told him. " Those are books for Purebloods only."

John went red.

" What did you call me?"

Malfoy laughed at him.

" I called you a Mudblood, because that's what you are," he told him. " A little painting told me what happened in the Gryffindor Common Room and I must admit that the house is perfect for you. Of course it's a shame that the other Gryffindors don't like you, except that Weasley, of course."

" You take that back," he snapped.

Malfoy laughed.

" And what are you going to do about that?" he asked him.

John pulled out his wand, but Severus got inbetween them.

" Mr. Malfoy the boy is here to serve detention," he told him. " If I let you have the pleasure of taking away his punishment, then everyone would think I was getting soft. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Malfoy shook his head and then left.

" Now you know what Lily Evens went threw!" Hermione Snape said from a side door.

Severus said nothing because deep down it hurt him when Malfoy called John that.

The next morning Hermione called Ginny in. Ginny shook when she entered, but Hermione offered her a warm cup of tea that Charlie had made. She sat down and at once Hermione asked her the question that had been bothering her.

" I've got no idea how Malfoy found out that your children aren't Purebloods," she said. " And I'm sorry about your son being called that."

Hermione sighed.

" I think it hurt Severus more then he's willing to admit," she told her. " I just want you to find out who told him. I don't believe for a moment that a painting would tell him that. I know them well, and they hate them."

Ginny told her that she would look into it and then left.

An hour later the Gryffindors were coming out of Herbology when their way was cut off by Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin friends. John who had been behind Dean Thomas noticed that Godric was among them. He hated to think that his brother was involved in whatever the Slytherins were up too.

" Get out of the way, Malfoy," Harry snapped. " Where going to be late for Transfiguration."

Malfoy laughed at him.

" Oh that's rich!" he said. " So how is everything going between you and Snape's son?"

He glared at him.

" Well I guess I've got the answer," he said. " Crabbe, Goyle, why don't we give the filthy Mudblood a warm Hogwarts welcome."

He advanced towards him when suddenly Seamus got between him and John. This surprised John most of all.

" You leave him alone," he said. " How dare you call the Potions Master's son a Mudblood."

Malfoy laughed.

" Because he is!" he stated. " Now get out of the way, you filthy Mudblood lover."

At this moment Hermione Granger stood next to Seamus.

" Leave him alone!" Hermione said. " He's done nothing to you."

" He's around, isn't he!"

The other Slytherins laughed except Godric. He had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty. Suddenly they launched at them, knocking everyone to the ground. At that moment John heard a snap and the necklace that he kept under his shirt came off. He screamed as the spell the kept everyone knowing that he was different faded away.

Huge wings ripped out of his back, his nails grew, and he let out a roar of rage. Godric hit his hand against his head. They had really done it! The whole lot of stupid Slytherins had really done it. They had unleashed the Dragon fairy and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty

Fairy's so far

John: The Fairy of the Dragons. He usually looks human except for the pointed ears and huge dragon wings. When he's angry he changes into a full-blown dragon. Can command other dragons to burn down large villages.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dumbledore's Shock

The students screamed as the dragon roared and spit fire everywhere it wanted. When the Professors arrived including Dumbledore they were shocked at the creature that had arrived. At once Dumbledore wanted answers and Godric was more then happy to tell him.

" Malfoy did it!" he stated.

Malfoy shot daggers at him.

" What do you mean, Malfoy did it?" Professor Lupin asked.

At that moment Hermione Snape appeared. She looked upset about the whole thing, which Godric was the only one able to pick up on.

" I think we need to talk," she told them.

Hermione led them into a room and closed the door. She at once sat down and looked at them. She had no idea how to explain what happened. She had no idea that her son could change into a dragon.

" What is going on here?" Professor Sprout asked, trying to put out the fire that had slowly been eating away at her hat.

" I think that Godric has something to explain first and then I'll tell the rest," Hermione said, looking at her son sternly.

Godric looked at his feet.

" John came to me and told me about some problems that he had been having. He said that he had been changing into a dragon since he was six and now was unable to stop it. I told the advisor and he made a necklace that was suppose to keep him from changing. I told him never to tell you that he was a Dragon Fairy."

" And now all of Hogwarts might burn to the ground," Hermione said sternly. " Didn't you think that your home might be in danger?"

Godric said nothing.

" You needed to tell me or your father," Hermione said, her voice soft now. She turned to the others. " My children, some of them can change into fairies. There are different fairies for different things. I determine what fairy will do what, but this is the first time, since me, that a fairy has been chosen by the fates."

" So your children are freaks!" Malfoy stated. " Oh this going to go well with the school."

Hermione shot daggers at him, then got up.

" I'm going to chain John up so that I can work on a Potion that will return him back to his human form," she told them. " But first I've got to change myself."

She raised her arms and instantly she became what most in the wizarding world knew her as. However suddenly she fell to the ground. Both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were at her side.

" Are you all right?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione nodded. However Severus noticed that she didn't look half bad, even with the wings and strange hair.

" Mum, you've never almost fainted like that after changing," Godric pointed out.

Hermione looked puzzled.

" I know!" she muttered. " Let me change back just to make sure that everything is all right.

She raised her arms but this time she didn't change back.

" Oh no!" Godric muttered.

Hermione felt the same way. She was stuck in her fairy form.

Fairies so far

John: The Dragon Fairy.

A/N: You'll find out what fairy April is.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: April To The Rescue

" Will this be a problem?" Dumbledore asked as the school shook.

Hermione nodded sadly.

" I'm too weak from the transformation to even bind him," she told him, using her staff to hold herself up. " But April could."

Dumbledore looked at her.

" April can freeze things," Hermione explained. " I don't know if she's a fairy, but she has the ability to freeze things. If she's able to freeze his legs then he won't be able to cause anymore problems."

" Um…mum," Godric whispered.

Hermione and Dumbledore turned to him.

" Don't tell me that all my children are fairies," Hermione said.

" And some of Professor Lupin's children too," Godric said, nodding his head.

Hermione felt herself getting mad, which wasn't a good thing.

" And when were you going to tell me? When they destroyed the entire world."

Godric shook.

" It's my job to ensure that my children do what their design intended them to do," she explained. " By not telling me you put me in a bad-."

" Hermione I think that this might be a good thing," Dumbledore said, trying to calm her down. " If she can fly to a height, then she'll be able to use her gift."

Hermione thought about this, it sounded like a good idea to her.

" Very well!" she said, regaining her pose. " But I want all of them, all of those that are fairies to meet me in the Great Hall after this little bout of trouble is over. And I don't want any backtalk."

" Yes mum," Godric muttered.

Ten minutes later April showed up with Godric. She had sensed what had happened and wasn't surprised that it had happened. Most of the students were in the Great Hall shaking in fright. She at once saw her mother's stern face and knew that Godric had told. Of course she didn't blame him.

" What are you going to do?" Godric asked her.

She smiled at him.

" I'm going to freeze him," she responded. " And I won't have to go outside to do it."

He looked at her.

" You can credit that to the advisor," she clarified. " He was the one that trained us all."

" But mum is mad that you all hid it from her. She's made at me!"

April put a hand on his shoulder.

" She was bound to find out," she told him. " It's better this way."

Godric looked at her, but all she did was remove the necklace that she had from around her neck. At once the

Room became very cold and standing among them had to be the most beautiful fairy that they had ever seen. She had pointed ears, short black hair, blue eyes, and cold blue skin. Large feathery wings poked out of long robes that seem to be designed for her to survive the cold.

" Much better!" she said. " And now I've got a clearer picture as to why were all in trouble," she told them.

She shot her eyes right at Draco Malfoy. She walked over and at once grabbed him, hate showing in every part of her face.

" It was your fault that John is out there roaring like a lion," she hissed, her breath coming out in steam. " If my brother is hurt forever by this I'm going to freeze you and talk you to the Alps. I'm sure that some muggles will find you most interesting."

She threw him down, not caring if he got hurt again.

" Now it's time for me to work my magic," she told them.

She closed her eyes and raising her hands a huge bolt of white light came from her entire body. It shot out of the Great Hall and outside. Suddenly the windows broke as huge waves of ice formed. The weather turned from warm into searing cold. And that's when she fainted and the roaring stopped.

A/N: I guess we know what April can do.

Fairies so far:

John: The Dragon Fairy

April: The Snow Fairy: Can create large sheets of ice as well as snow. Can even control the amount of freezing that she subjects a person or animal too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Fairy Meeting

" Never in all my life have I seen such disobedience from my children," Hermione told them an hour later. " You think that I wouldn't of found out sooner or later."

They said nothing.

" Well I guess I've got my answer," she told them. " And of course this also includes Professor Lupin's children. Never would I of thought that you would make his life harder then it already is."

" But, Professor."

Hermione turned sharply and stared at her, she looked down at her feet.

" Therefore you'll all remain in the forms that I've tried so hard to hide from prying eyes. And before any of you think about protesting you will remember that I may be your mother, but I'm also the Queen of the fairies and my job is to keep those that wish to see us done for from finding out. By you allowing this to happen it will only be a matter of time before people find out that what they think isn't what is true."

They said nothing.

" Also to make sure that your listening to me and following the rules I will have those necklaces that were crafted for you."

She held out her hand and one by one they took off their necklaces and handed them to her. No sooner had they come off that the school saw exactly what they really looked like. Hermione pointed to the door and they left.

" I can't believe that she did that to us," Raven complained as soon as they were outside. " I mean, what does she think she is?"

" Our mother," Godric muttered. " And it looks like your spell is gone, April."

April said nothing.

" Well I think that you deserved it," Sirius said.

They all turned and looked at him, glaring.

" What did I say?"

Charlie growled at him.

" Look, I don't know about you, but I think we need to tread a little more carefully from now on," Albus suggested. " Our mother is mad at us and I don't think that I want to face that again."

" I agree with him," said Penny.

" Then it's agreed, we'll step lightly from now on."

Meanwhile the Dark Fairy was listening in on what her servant was telling her. She had decided to place him inside Hogwarts where he wouldn't be noticed. She had heard about what had happened at the school when her husband had snapped the necklace off of John's neck and the fact that the Snape's weren't warmly welcomed.

" What is your next move?" he asked her.

She smiled at him coldly then rose.

" We'll watch both Potter and the blasted Snape family very closely. Then when the moment that I've got them all right where I want them, I'll crush them like the little worms they are."

" And what about the prophecy?"

She gave him a very ugly look.

" Don't ever speak of that again," she hissed. " Never, or I'll do the same thing to you as I will do to them."

He fell silent.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Madam Pomfrey's Trouble

The weekend came and went without any trouble from the Snape's or Draco Malfoy. Most believed that the Potion Master's wife had given Malfoy so much detention that he was too tired to cause trouble. However for the most part nothing strange happened if you didn't count the roaring that came from the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey tried to turn John back to normal. On Monday Penny was called into Hermione Snape's office right before she was suppose to be in History of Magic.

" I understand that my advisor made you the Potions Fairy, am I right?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Brewing The Potion

The next morning Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall to find the way barred by Professor McGonagall. She looked at them sternly then handed Harry the note. He knew that she wasn't to happy with him after what had happened in the Gryffindor Common Room, but he didn't care. He had spoken his mind and that was all that mattered. He opened the note and read:

Harry,

You will meet Raven and Penny at Hagrid's hut at seven.

Professor A. Dumbledore

Headmaster

He showed the note to Ron, who went white.

" Why does the Headmaster want you to be around Snape?" Ron asked him.

" No idea," Harry answered, shuttering at the thought of spending any time with Snape.

Professor Snape was busy getting ready for his lesson when Professor Dumbledore appeared. He smiled at him and then handed him a letter. Snape looked at it and then him.

" And what is this for?" he asked him.

" Just read it," he said.

And he left, leaving Severus wondering what the Headmaster was up to.

Hermione entered the hospital wing looking worried. She had never gone so long without seeing her son and she missed him. Madam Pomfrey was busy casting another Stunning Spell on him, hoping to keep him under. She turned around when she heard Hermione approach.

" Is he alright?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with pain.

" He'll be all right once that potion is inside him," she answered her. " Mrs. Snape are you sure that this potion will work?"

Hermione sighed, but nodded.

" Well let's hope your right."

" Me too!"

For the rest of the day none of the Snape children could consentrate on what the Professors were teaching them. Even Sirius was worried about his sisters trip into the forest. He asked her about it when they left Advance Potions.

" Are you sure that you'll be able to do this?"

Penny nodded and then added, " I've got to do this, it's my job."

Sirius sighed, but said nothing. He would have to just trust her.

After dinner Harry left the Great Hall and headed down to Hagrid's hut. He gritted his teeth when he saw Raven and almost swore when he saw Professor Snape. Hagrid was waiting on them and soon Penny joined them. She smiled at them, but the only people that smiled back was Hagrid and Raven.

" It's nice to meet you, Hagrid," Penny told him, shaking his hand.

" Same here," Hagrid answered. " So are you sure that this potion will work?"

" I hope so," she answered. " However his mother believed that I was the best fairy for the job."

He looked at her.

" I'm the Potion Fairy. I enable potions to continue to work, their magic to continue," she explained, then she laughed. " What did you think enabled magic or parts of magic to continue?"

Hagrid said nothing, but that didn't matter to Penny. She had gotten her point across.

Meanwhile Hermione was busy watching the group enter the forest. She hoped that everything went all right and that nothing went terribly wrong. She was sure that she didn't want another student in the hospital wing. She sighed and turned to face the Headmaster.

" Do you think they'll be all right?" she asked him.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, just stared out the window.

" I don't trust any of them!" Harry commented as the group went deep into the forest. " The Snape's are up to something and that Penny girl is in league with them."

Hagrid groaned mentally as he listened. Harry had been telling him things about the two that he really didn't want to hear. He was more interested in listening for sounds of danger. Suddenly Raven held her hand up and that's when the rest heard it as well. It was the sound of something that reminded Harry of when he first went into the forest.

" What is it?" Penny asked.

" It sounds like someone that isn't suppose to be here," Raven answered.

" Like us!" Harry commented.

She shot him a dark look, then suddenly it leaped over their heads, landing a few yards from them. At first they didn't know what it was until a little giggle made both Raven and Penny groan and Harry figured that it was someone that they knew.

" Lucy what in the world are you doing here?" Raven asked, her voice stern.

The giggle again.

" Lucy!"

A small girl of around six came from behind a large oak tree. She had long black hair, but it looked as though it had been white. She had small blue eyes and a grin that told them that she was sneaky and had been the cause of the sudden creatures apperence . She giggled again, which didn't cool Raven's temper.

" Is big sissy mad at little Lucy?" she asked her.

Raven tapped her foot, which told them that she was mad.

" Lucy, why are you here?" Penny asked, grinning at the sisters.

Lucy smiled at them.

" The Professor wanted me to make sure that nothing bad happened to you all," she told them. " Of course I know that daddy will never let anything bad happen to his friends or family. Right daddy."

Everyone grinned, including Hagrid. Severus went red.

" Look, can we just get the stupid Ingredients and get out of here," Raven demanded. " And when we get back to the castle were going to have a talk with the Headmaster."

The group traveled deeper into the forest, Penny leading the way. Harry looked at Hagrid, but said nothing. Deep inside he didn't want to be here, but knew that he would get into trouble if he left. The hours passed without anything being seen, then Penny rushed forward and a few moments later they saw exactly what Penny had come for. Severus helped her harvest the plant and then it was back to the castle.

" Is that all we need?" Raven asked her.

Penny nodded, and then said, " I can get the other ingredient in Diagon Alley."

" And how long will that take?"

Penny didn't answer.

The next morning Penny wasn't in class, which surprised Cornelia the most. Godric told her that she had to go to Diagon alley to get the last potion ingredient to brew the potion for John. This seem to interest her the most because she missed her brother everyday. She had visited him everyday since Madam Pomfrey had managed to bring him in after April had frozen him and she couldn't bare to see him like that. She cried everyday afterwards and had to be comforted by her mother.

The next time that Penny appeared was after dinner. Godric was coming down from the Great Hall when he saw Penny enter the potions classroom with Severus and Dumbledore behind her. He didn't even have time to say hello before the door closed behind them. He shook his head and continued on.

" So how long will it take to brew?" Dumbledore asked Penny.

" Several hours," Penny answered. " He'll be able to recognize the difference between friendly people and his dinner. Hopefully, soon, he'll be able to change back to normal."

All night Penny worked on the potion, hoping that it would work and her friend would be back to normal. As daylight approached she yawned, hoping that she didn't fall asleep before the potion was finished. Luckily Severus walked in and finished the rest of the potion allowing Penny to finally go to sleep. Madam Pomfrey was there when Severus dropped off the potion. She at once gave it to John and they all waited.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hermione's Lesson

September ended and October started with no news of John's condition. Hermione was even more worried about her son's condition then ever before and she took it out on Malfoy and his friends. She still hadn't given Draco his detention, something that told people that she took pleasure in prolonging the torture of not knowing what the future would be. During the next potions lesson Hermione decided to have a little fun with Malfoy.

"Today where learning about some of the earliest methods of potion usage. Now most of you don't know that potion-brewing was invented mostly by the Egyptians since they had the most experience in the desire for the most perfect result. Now I've got several things that I've brought with me to give you an indication about how important these wizards were in what they did and what some of their interments looked like."

She took out a small bag and opening it she pulled out several ancient-looking interments. Several of the students shivered when they saw them. This pleased Hermione a lot.

"Now there was only one kind of wizard during ancient times that had to have a through tackling of potions and those were the ones that attended to the dead."

She pulled out a large hooked instrument and showed it to everyone.

"They would brew a simple dissolving potion, which won't be covered until your final year, which was use as a main agent to the most important part of the embalming process. This instrument was then dipped into the solution and then rammed into the nose cavity of the dead person. They would take their time in detaching the person's brains and thanks to the solution it would come out and be collected."

Several of the Slytherin's started to go green and Hermione was taken pleasure in their discomfort.

"Now this happened after it was placed in the desert for a pre-set number of days. The Egyptians believed that the hot sands destroyed the beginnings of decomposition and they were right. They then sliced the right side of the body and muttering different kinds of spells, they didn't have wands at that point, and they removed the internal organs and put them each into five jars that had different heads of the gods. They used magic to seal them, to prevent them from breaking or shattering. Now can anyone tell me why they removed the brain but not the heart?"

To everyone's surprise Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Well my muggle teacher said that they believed that the heart controlled thought and that's why they kept the heart and removed the brain."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Correct fifteen points to Gryffindor," Hermione said at once.

There was a muttering of excitement. Harry had never gotten any points for Gryffindor in Potions before. Suddenly the door slammed open and Severus entered, looking livid. Hermione smiled at him.

"What is it lovecakes?" Hermione asked.

The Gryffindors and Slytherin's roared with laughter. Severus went beet red.

"Silence," he yelled.

They all went silent at once.

"Never call me that again and-."

"Okay what about honey bear, baby, honeypot, sweetie, cushybear, honeypie," Hermione rounded off. "I mean any of those cute nicknames will do you just fine. Or should I come and squeeze those little cheeks of yours because you're so cute."

Severus roared in anger and left, leaving the class laughing their heads off at her ability to make him go red.

A/N: Hermione knows how to do things, doesn't she.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Severus Complains

Dumbledore was busy looking over his notes when Severus entered the office without knocking. From his red face he could tell that the younger wizard was angry about something, though he didn't know what it could be.

"That woman is unbearable!" Severus roared. "She made me look like a fool in my own class."

Dumbledore stared at him, confused.

"Albus, she used stupid nicknames in front of me," he told him. "Little names that Molly uses for Arthur."

Dumbledore chuckled, which made Severus even madder.

"Albus, this isn't funny," he yelled. "Now I've got to work hard to get my reputation back. Everyone is going to call me those stupid nicknames. God, it's worse then what James and his friends called me."

Dumbledore roared with laughter which made Fawks do something that might have been called laughter. He wanted to hex both owner and bird.

"Albus will you stop laughing," Severus yelled.

Dumbledore whipped his tears away and then looked at Severus trying to keep a straight face.

"Severus what do you want me to do?" he asked him.

"Remove her," Severus said. "Or I'm going to do something that you won't like."

"Oh come on, Severus, what else can she do to you."

At once his question was answered. A barn owl appeared and seeing Severus dropped a package at his feet and flew out. He bent down and opening it saw that it was bubblegum bubble bath, shampoo, and other things.

"THAT BLOODY WOMAN!" Severus roared, making the trees shake.

A/N: Hermione must be telling Severus something, or she's just being annoying. You decide.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: John Returns

Several days later John finally returned to normal, except for the dragon wings and the small horns. The school knew that this was due to the spell that was still in effect and even though most of the students had been worried about him, the sight of him scared a lot of students. Severus didn't appear during any of the meals, which told the students that his wife had managed to put him in such a state that he didn't want to be around anyone.

John at once thanked Penny for brewing the potion that would enable him to return to the human world and told the Headmaster that he was sorry about the damage that he had caused when he had lost control. Of course he was grounded by his mother for the rest of the month.

"At least you can go to classes," Albus pointed out.

"I know, but that doesn't help that I can't leave the castle."

On the plus side most of the Gryffindors thought that what the Snape children looked like was pretty cool and invited them back to Gryffindor tower. Harry, however, wasn't the ones that liked the idea that they were back and made it known by not even talking to them when April and John were busy working on their homework.

"So any idea when Malfoy is going to serve his detention, if he hasn't already?"

April shrugged her shoulders, her winter coat moving a little to show bare flesh. She pushed it back over her shoulder.

"Well I hope soon," John told her. "I don't want another episode like last time."

"I'll agree with that!" April stated.

Suddenly the common room opened and Professor McGonagall entered. She looked around and then walked over to Sirius, handing him a note, and then left. April walked over and saw him opening the letter.

Mr. Lupin,

You will serve detention with Filch tomorrow night at nine.

Professor M. McGonagall

"Oh, I feel sorry for you!" April told him. "He's going to make you work so hard."

Sirius groaned.

So the next night Sirius said goodbye to his friends and left to see Filch. He had just arrived when he saw Raven coming down the corridor, her black wings folded over her body like a cape. He swallowed hard, hoping that he wasn't going to act like an idiot. She stopped when she saw him and smiled at him.

"Hello, Sirius."

"H-Hello, Raven," Sirius said, his throat dry. "Can I ask something of you?"

She looked at him, but nodded.

"Um…I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead on Halloween?"

Raven went pink, blushing more then slightly. Sirius hoped that she didn't turn him down.

"S-Sure," she said.

His ears perked up.

"Really."

She nodded; the pink going down her neck.

"Then we'll leave Gryffindor tower at the same time."

"Okay," she said, smiling at him and at once Sirius felt his knees go weak. Suddenly she frowned, which Sirius noticed. "Sirius, why are you down here?"

Suddenly McGonagall's detention hit him.

"I've got detention with Filch because of what happened in Transfiguration."

Raven giggled.

"Well he did deserve it!" she stated. "Thinking that he's better then us Gryffindor."

Sirius said nothing. Raven waved goodbye to him and for the first time he would be able to cope with detention. As he entered Filches office after knocking the face of Remus Lupin appeared, looking pleased that his son might have some happiness.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Draco's Detention

Sirius managed to enjoy his detention, even if it was with Filch. He knew that Argus had a daughter by Madam Pomfrey who happened to be in Slytherin. She was just as nasty as her father, but he ignored that fact since he had officially approached Raven and she hadn't turned him down. When Filch let him go Sirius was more worried about what he was going to do to show Raven a good time then about how tired he was.

"Sirius," came a voice from behind him.

He turned to see Hermione Snape walking towards him. He hoped that he wasn't in trouble.

"Yes, Professor."

Hermione looked at him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"Detention," Sirius answered at once. "I had detention with Filch and I'm on my way back."

Hermione nodded.

"Why don't you follow me," Hermione said. "I'm sure my husband is somewhere looking for a reason to deduct points and I think it would be better if I was with you. That way he can't pick on you because I know he'll give you trouble after hearing that his daughter is going to go out with Remus Lupin's son."

Sirius went white, but Hermione laughed.

"Just between you and me I think it's great that you're going out with Raven. She might be the fairy of the night, but she has a warm heart. Now why don't we have a nice cup of tea and talk about it."

Sirius nodded and soon they were inside her office. She closed it and put several silencing charms and wards on it. She then sat down and Sirius took a seat in front of her desk. She waved her hand and her favorite tea and cakes appeared. Sirius mouth watered, which Hermione noticed.

"Help yourself," Hermione told him.

He nodded and took a cake.

"Now if you want to know how I know that you have a date with my next to the oldest daughter, Remus came to me and told me. I personally think it's wonderful that you've taken interest in my daughter. Especially with the fact that both your father and Severus don't get along."

Sirius said nothing.

"So how long have you liked my daughter?"

Sirius blushed, but answered, "since our third year."

Hermione giggled, which made Sirius feel embarrassed. However Hermione at once put his mind at ease.

"Well if you've been waiting that long then she must be something special to you. Am I right to say that?"

Sirius nodded, but then decided to voice something that had been on her mind for sometime.

"I don't even know that much about her and I'm afraid that I'm going to look stupid."

Hermione sighed at those words. It reminded her so much about her life. She decided to give him a little advice, he could use it.

"When I was magically married to Severus, I had no idea what he liked or didn't like. I was afraid that I was going to look stupid and that after all was said and done, that he would leave me. I discovered that by watching him I was able to find out what he liked and didn't like. A relationship isn't about giving someone that you like or love physical satisfaction, though that's important, but it's also about giving them the things that are part of mental satisfaction. Raven plays the violin and she loves muggle classical music."

Sirius looked at her.

"Like my father likes!" Sirius said.

Hermione nodded, but then she watched as he put his head down. This worried her.

"I don't even have money to get her lunch at the Three Broomsticks," he muttered. "Oh god, she's going to hate me for that!"

Hermione at once produced a large sack and handed it to Sirius. He looked confused.

"Get Raven something that she'll like and get her some lunch."

"But why are you doing this for me?"

Hermione looked at him sadly.

"So you don't end up giving up before you know for sure," she answered. "I almost lost Severus due to things that other people said or because I didn't think that I could afford the things that interested him. I don't want you to go through the same fears."

Sirius took the money, thanking her, left. Hermione then sighed and pulling out the parchment that she had started on, she finished the letter that would be going to Draco Malfoy.

The next morning looked a lot better for Sirius then it had last night. The first thing that happened was Draco got his letter telling him that he would have to report to Hermione's office and when he burst out that he would rather be expelled then pickle human intestines. And Hermione threatening to do just that He grinned to himself. Yes, this was going to be a very good term, even with the danger they were all in.

A/N: Severus sees something that makes him really lose his temper.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Another Note: I would like to thank latinachikita: Thanks for your funny review. This story does get complicated or confusing by lack of sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Harry And Draco In Trouble

"Well I must say that you're handling all this very well," Dumbledore told Hermione that afternoon.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I'm more worried about what will happen when my children have to face her, the Dark Faeire and whatever she might throw at us."

Dumbledore looked at his former student just as worried as she was.

"Now I'm going to have you all working on a potions project that will count towards your final grade," Professor Snape informed them, making Neville nervous. "I don't feel like having any accidents so I'll be watching you when it's time to brew them."

He grinned at Neville's shaking and scared face and then moved on. His wife looked up from a set of fourth-year essays and shook her head. When the bell rang the class all hurried up and left, not wanting to be stuck in the same room as Professor Snape for any amount of time. When they had left Hermione helped her husband clean things up.

"So are you planning on going to Hogsmead?" Hermione asked him.

Severus looked up at her.

"And why should I go into Hogsmead, it brings back to many horrible memories that I would rather avoid."

Hermione bit her lip. Severus had told her years ago that James and his friends use to curse him while he was in Hogsmead and that no one had done anything to him. She turned away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up horrible memories," she told him.

Severus said nothing.

"Can you believe that Snape wants us to work on some stupid Potions project," Harry muttered as they did their homework for Care of Magical Creatures. "Like it's going to help us in the future."

"I agree with you, mate," Ron said. "I would rather die then being stuck in the same room as old Snape."

Hermione Granger shot daggers at them.

The portrait hold swung open and Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Tormund, and Robert entered. They all had looks on their faces that told everyone that they had been up to something. They sat in a corner and muttered under their breaths. Hermione Granger stood up and went over to them.

"And what are you five doing?" Hermione asked them.

"Nothing," Robert said, a goofy grin on his face.

Hermione glared at him.

"Hay, lay off Robert, he's not doing anything wrong," Lee told her.

Hermione glared at Lee and then she spoke.

"I'm not going to have you three polluting these two minds," she told him. "Now whatever you three have planned, you can not include them."

"Oh come off it, Hermione," Fred said to her, sounding a little hurt. "Were not doing anything-."

"SNAPE, WEASLEY, AND JORDAN!" yelled the voice of Professor McGonagall. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW."

All five of them roared with laughter. Tormund and Robert fell over laughing, banging their fists on the floor.

"What did you five do?" Hermione hissed like an angry goose.

That question was answered soon enough. The portrait opened and in walked Professor McGonagall. She looked like her usual self, but she had long white bunny ears and buck teeth. Soon the entire common room was laughing their heads off, except Hermione, who didn't find it funny.

"Detention you four," she said. "And this time you're serving it with Professor Snape. Try your little tricks with him."

And she hopped out of the common room.

"Oh man that was the best gag we've pulled on the old bat in years," Robert told his brother. "Did you see her actually hopping away?"

His brother roared with laughter.

"I didn't find it funny, Albus," McGonagall said as Penny put her right. "Those two have no respect for authority. And I swear they act just like the Weasley twins."

Professor Lupin grinned at that.

"Well you should be alright, soon enough," Penny told her.

McGonagall huffed that that and turned back to Dumbledore.

"I want them banned from Hogsmead," she went on. "And I want them to have another detention, this time with Filch."

Albus chuckled.

"You can't expect them to always act like Hermione and Severus," Dumbledore told her. "And I don't think banning them from Hogsmead is going to be the answer to our problem."

"Then what will?"

"I'll have to think about that one," he answered.

The next night Harry found himself in the library, a place that he liked to avoid at all times. After the little trick that the Snape twins had pulled, he decided that he should get cracking at the potions project that their father had assigned. It took him a lot longer to find the books because Madam Pince wasn't in the library, but he managed. Suddenly something wet hit Harry in the back. The pain went right through him and he almost fell to the floor.

"Snape!" yelled the voice of Madam Pince as another hit Harry, this time on the back of the head.

"I think I've got Fred," said the voice of Robert.

Robert Snape entered the library with what looked like a muggle paint gun. When he saw that it wasn't Fred he suddenly became scared.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Robert said. "I thought you were Fred."

"Well I'm not," Harry hissed. "And what do you have there?"

He showed it to Harry.

"My parents use to play paint wars and they got these guns enchanted to work at Hogwarts. Their a lot of fun!"

Harry grinned at that.

"Dudley use to have a paint gun himself, until he did something to it."

"Rob, Fred is coming," Tormund said, rushing in. "And his paintball stink!"

"Run Harry," Robert said. "And make sure that you don't get tagged by Fred. You'll never get the stink off."

Harry bolted out, just as three things happened. One, Fred appeared around the corner, two, Robert appeared right out of the corner at the same time as Fred did, and three Professors Snape, Lupin, and McGonagall appeared as well. Both boys shot their paint guns and covered all three Professors in stinky blue and yellow paint.

Note: I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Latinachikita: I'm glad that you liked what I said. And I wasn't making it up, you are funny.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Snape's Payback

"Can you get this bloody stuff off," Severus snarled as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, making bits and pieces coming flying off.

Madam Pomfrey scowled at him.

"Well it would be better if you didn't act like a seven-year old," Madam Pomfrey hissed. "Now stay still and let me work."

"I can't believe that you did that," John told Robert, a week before Halloween.

"It wasn't my fault!" Robert said. "I thought the corridor was empty."

John glared at him.

The next morning Professor Snape dropped off a letter of detention to Harry, who was shocked and angry that he was being included in what happened between Fred and Robert. When he read it he at once joined Draco in the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall then took them out into the woods to a tall tower that Harry knew hadn't been there before.

"Flapjacks," she told the hall.

It moved to show an entrance, which all three of them took. It moved around and around until at last they reached the top. McGonagall knocked three times and then it opened.

"Miss Snape, I've brought the two that I've promised for you," she told someone.

"Thanks, Minerva," said the voice that they had only heard once.

McGonagall moved aside to let them see Michaeli Snape. She was dressed in a muggle outfit with a bandana covering some of her hair which was a nasty shade of green. She smiled at them, her yellow wings fluttering.

"I'll see you in several hours."

And she was gone.

"Hello, I'm the soup fairy," she told them. "Now I need you two to help me on a special project for Professor Lupin."

"Um…okay," Harry said.

She smiled and turned to Draco, who looked as though someone had petrified him. She frowned.

"And what's wrong with you?" she asked brightly.

He didn't answer, just remained silent.

"I think he's scared of your wings," Harry told her.

The soup fairy frowned even more.

"**I think he needs to get a life**," said a dark voice from behind Harry and Draco.

They turned to see the Darkness Fairy setting behind a chair that they hadn't even noticed. She was dressed a little more darkly then before, but Harry noticed that she had warm eyes.

"I'm sorry if Raven scared you," she told them. "As we remain in these forms we start showing our different personalities."

The Darkness Fairy stood up and walked over to them.

"**You should be proud that your helping my sister**," the Darkness Fairy said to them. "**A lot of people would give their right arm to be around someone that has talent**." She turned to her sister. "**I'll be with Hagrid, if you need me**."

And she disappeared.

"You want to get started?" she asked them.

"Um…sure."

When Harry and Malfoy returned to the castle they were both tired, but only Harry was pleased with how things had gone. The soup Fairy was something else. She had a good heart and a warm soul. How someone from Snape's line ever have that Harry had would never know. However it still didn't change his mind about the whole lot of them. One good egg didn't make the dozen any better.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked Harry when he returned from his detention.

"Um…we helped her put things inside her cauldron," Harry answered.

"I bet she treated you horribly," Ron said.

"She was…um…okay," Harry said, trying not to sound like he had been impressed or anything.

Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Well I'm glad that you liked her because I had tea with her up in her tower and she's very nice," Hermione informed Harry and Ron.

Ron gaped at her.

"You had tea…with Snape's daughter. Are you out of your mind?"

Hermione glared at him.

"For your information she's not a Snape, not really. She's adopted!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other. Finally Harry spoke.

"What do you mean, she's adopted?"

Hermione sighed.

"Her mum was rapped and then when she had her, the mother didn't want her. Professor Snape and his wife took her in and raised her as their own."

Ron and Harry stared at her.

"Old Snape did that!" Ron muttered, bewildered. "Whoa, didn't think the old bat had a heart."

"Ron," Harry said, feeling suddenly sorry for the girl up in the tower. "Don't talk about her dad like that."

Ron looked at him, like he didn't know him.

"Harry, were talking about Snape," he said.

"I know, but one can't be to mad if he did something like that," he told him. "I'm going up to bed."

The next morning Michaeli went to Professor Lupin's office to give him her special soup that she always gave to people that needed it. As he ate she asked him what he thought about it.

"It's delicious!" Lupin told her. "How did you learn to do this?"

Michaeli laughed.

"It's a talent!"

"So what are your plans for Halloween?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, as the holiday got nearer.

Hermione laughed.

"I was thinking about doing a simple little charm just for the occasion. I just hope it's not too scary for the little kids. Also its payback for what has happened so far."

Dumbledore looked at his friend with worry.

"I hope it's not illegal."

Hermione cackled.

On Halloween Hermione left the castle with all those that were third year and above. However when they arrived near Hogsmead Hermione turned to those that she had disciplined for not informing her of what they were.

"I'm lifting the spell that I cast, but you've got to promise me that your all going to behave and not cause me any form of shame."

"Of course," said Tormund.

Hermione made her staff appear and with a wave of it, they were all back to normal.

"Okay, let's go," she told them.

And they ran right into Hogsmead.

"_I can't believe that the little imp is running around as though she's some kind of goddess_," the Darkest Fairy muttered, darkly. "_Who does she think she is?_"

Her servant was silent.

"_I think it's time I took care of those stinking faries once and for all. What do you think, Dragon?_"

"I think your idea is brilliant."

The Dark Fairy grinned at him. It was nice to have someone that agreed with everything that you said. She then pulled out a small bottle.

"_Give this to three of those female Gryffindors. Tonight is going to be one Halloween that the Queen, her children, and their friends will never forget._"

"So where do you want to go first?" Sirius asked Raven, when Hermione had led the rest of the group away.

"Why not the Three Broomsticks," she suggested.

"Um…okay," Sirius said, glad that she had made the decision and not him.

The Three Broomsticks was somewhat full when they entered. Sirius saw Ginny with two of her friends at a small table being served drinks by a man that looked extremely ugly. Raven shivered, but Sirius steered her away and led her to a back table. Madam Rosmerta arrived and he got them both something from the menu that she had.

"Thanks!" Sirius said, as Madam Rosmerta left.

"So what do you think about the Enchantmental Potion that your mother wants us to make?" Sirius asked, knowing that Raven wasn't into Quidditch.

Raven's eyes lit up.

"Oh it sounds interesting," Raven said. "I can't wait to see what happens when my potion gets complete. So have you started on yours?"

Sirius nodded.

"Dad thinks that it's important that I work hard at all my lessons. He would kill me if I did this potion wrong."

Raven laughed at that.

"I doubt that he would do something like that," she told him. "He sounds like a very nice wizard like his son."

She batted her eyes, which made Sirius gulp.

"Here's your food," Madam Rosmerta told them a few moments before Raven almost kissed him.

She put it down and then left, giggling like a madwoman.

"Can you imagine Professor Lupin's son going out with scum like that," Draco Malfoy hissed when he saw Sirius and Raven at the back table. "Personally I think she needs to be desperate to go out with him."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Come on, let's break up the lovefeast."

Sirius had just started on his turkey when he sensed that three people were about to approach him. However, he couldn't react fast enough as Malfoy pulled Sirius by the front of his robe.

"You leave him alone, Malfoy," Raven hissed. "He's not doing anything wrong."

Malfoy laughed at her.

"What is going on here?" Hermione Snape asked, walking to the back of the bar.

Malfoy let Sirius go at once.

"Nothing's wrong, Professor," Malfoy said, his face filled with a fake smile.

Hermione glared at him and he shrank back.

"Well I'm sure that your parents will love to hear that excuse when they come to visit," she told him.

Malfoy stared at her, but she had already left.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked Sirius as they left the Three Broomsticks.

"I've got no idea," Sirius replied. "Come on; let's get back to the castle."

Hermione waited for the Malfoy's to arrive. She had sent them an owl a few days ago and told them all about whom she was and why she was here. She also told them that it was important that they come and meet the girl that was their granddaughter. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy arrived right on time and she bought them a drink from the Hogs Head barkeeper.

"I'm pleased that you've decided to come and meet me," Hermione told them. "I was surprised that you even responded."

Narcissa tried to smile, but failed. It was Lucius that spoke.

"Normally I wouldn't give a Mudblood the time of day, but since your in such a position of power, I've decided to overlook your…um…flaws."

"Lucius, such manners," Narcissa hissed. "This women has taken care of our grandchild, I believe that deserves a little more respect."

Lucius patted his wife on the hand.

"I'm sorry, but this is something that I wasn't ready for," Lucius told her. "Mrs. Snape, you know that I'm not exactly the type of wizard that can take surprises. And with my past, I was surprised that you wanted us to even know about her."

Hermione smiled at him.

"I fully understand your tone and your actions," she said. "My husband is just like you, in the supporting of Voldemort department, and I understand one thing and one thing only. Family is everything and I want your granddaughter to know that she had grandparents."

Narcissa seem surprised at this.

"And you're still with him even after you know what he did."

Hermione nodded.

"I love him more then I can even imagine. I can't breathe air without him around, as I'm sure that you feel about your husband."

Narcissa smiled warmly at her husband.

"Oh I know what that's like," she said. She then turned back to Hermione. "Mrs. Snape I'm sure that you know that I and my husband don't condone rape in any form or fashion. My husband might have been force to take part in it, but he doesn't condone it."

"And to hear that my son not only cheated on his wife, but raped a fellow student is something that we can't overlook. I know that we can't kill him as that action would kill our granddaughter," Lucius went on.

"And we would like to meet her," Narcissa finished.

Hermione again smiled at them. She rose up and motioned for someone to come forward. Michaeli appeared and Hermione left the Malfoy's alone to their memories.

"So where's Michaeli at?" Sirius asked Hermione when she returned with the rest of the Hogsmead visitors.

"She's spending time with her grandparents," Hermione told him. "And don't worry, she'll be fine."

Sirius hoped so.

When the school appeared for their Halloween feast everyone noticed that Hermione wasn't there. Harry and Ron looked everywhere, but they couldn't find the Professor's wife. Suddenly a huge shape appeared out of nowhere. When it landed several students screamed. This woman was dressed all in black with huge fangs, huge horrible wings, and huge pointed ears.

"I'm Professor Snape's wife and I would like to wish everyone a Happy Halloween," she roared.

Harry and Ron fainted.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Dark Fairy Sisters

Dumbledore laughed as Professor McGonagall took Harry and Ron to the Hospital wing. He had just started the feast when three figures crashed right through the windows that the owls used to deliver the mail. When they landed the students started to scream. The three women looked nothing like the fairies that the school had seen. They had long black hair, horrible skin, long fangs, and huge wings. They laughed when they heard the reaction that their entrance had inspired.

"Well look what we have here, humans," said the first.

The two laughed at the first's joke. Dumbledore stood up and faced them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

All three of them laughed at him.

"Why, were the Dark Fairies sisters," the second one told him. "And we've got a message from our sister. She will level this school to the foundations-."

"And drain all the most powerful wizards and witches magic," the first finished.

"Ya, and once we kick all your butts, were going shopping."

"**Oh, you and what army**?" said the Darkness fairy.

They turned to see the Darkness Fairy, a long staff in her hand. The first one smirked at her, like she was a bad joke.

"Oh look it's one of Severus Snape and his wives little daughter," said the third. "Eat this!"

And she sent a bolt of black light right at her. The Darkness fairy was hit and flew against the wall. She moaned in pain, which made the three sisters laugh.

"Oh that was fun," said the second. "I think we should drain her of her magic and then the rest will come after her."

"Leave my sister alone," yelled April, sending a stream of ice and surrounding the three fairies.

One of them was hit, encased instantly in solid ice. John roared and turned into his form, but the other fairy, enraged that the Snow Fairy had managed to attack her sister, sent John against the wall, putting a hole in it.

"JOHN!" yelled Cornelia.

She changed at once into a fairy that was blazing with fury wings. Godric joined her and they both shot fire and light right at the other two. They combined sending both dark fairies right into John.

"Let's get out of here," one of them yelled.

They both slowly got to their feet and helping the third one up, they managed to leave.

"Oh god," yelled Hermione, racing over to her fallen son.

The others went to see if Raven was alright.

"Get Madam Pomfrey in here now," Dumbledore ordered.

"I'm fine, Dumbledore," the dragon said. "Just a wounded pride."

He instantly changed back into his human form.

When Madam Pomfrey arrived she took Raven to the hospital wing. The rest knew that the students and staff now had something else to worry about. Something that was a lot realer then any of them could imagine.

A/N: I'm going to post a story about Hermione being cursed by Ron and therefore turning her into a little fairy, like the one that's in all those little magical books.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Wanting Answers

"So tell me what in the world happened there?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

They were all in the Headmaster's office, hers and Remus's children safely in a tower that Hermione had given the Soup Fairy.

"I believe that the Dark Fairy has attacked at last," Hermione told the Headmaster. "I believe that she's been planning this for a long time and now she's done it."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Headmaster, come quick," said the voice of Percy Weasley.

Both Hermione and the Headmaster looked at each other and then left the room.

Percy took them to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower and they were joined by several other teachers. The Gryffindors were all staring at each other in shock and horror. Hermione let out a gasp when she saw what had caused it. The painting of the Fat Lady had been slashed and the Fat Lady was no where to be seen.

"Look everywhere," Dumbledore called out. "We've got to find the Fat Lady."

"Oh she's not around here," said the voice of Peeves.

Hermione glared at him as he appeared with a sick pop.

"Where's she at?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, she's running on the fourth floor, your glittering majesty," Peeves said, looking at her between his legs. "Crying something dreadful. He's got a nasty temper that Sirius Black."

Professor Dumbledore led the Gryffindors back into the Great Hall where they were joined a few minutes by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All who looked very confused. While the Gryffindors told the rest of the school what had happened Dumbledore ordered his staff to start looking for Sirius anywhere and find out what happened from the Fat Lady. Three hours later Sirius wasn't sighted and Dumbledore had the answer to why Sirius had attacked the Fat Lady.

"It seems that she wouldn't let him in without the password and he attacked," Dumbledore told Severus.

"Should we move them tonight?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"We'll move them in the morning," he told him. "Now I think that we need to get to bed."

And both men left.

For the next several days everyone spoke of nothing but the attack on the Fat Lady. When Dumbledore asked the Fat Lady if she would return she told him that she wouldn't so he hired Sir Cudugon to guard the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

However, for those that were suppose to help with protecting Hogwarts they took it very hard. John roared with anger, spitting fire and sitting his partners Fizzle plant on fire.

"Sorry," he muttered.

During break all of them could be seen talking to the Darkness Fairy. Sirius, who happened to be named after the famous prisoner gave his point about the whole thing.

"We know that he didn't do it," Sirius said.

"Of course we know," said Michaeli. "But what are we suppose to do?"

"Find Peter and kill him," Sirius said.

"Oh that will be wonderful," Charlie said. "And how do we explain how we know that Peter is the guilty one?"

"Make something up," Sirius spat.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

The day before the Quidditch match against Slytherin, which later everyone found out, was going to be Hufflepuff, John saw that Professor Snape was teaching the class. He wondered why, but then figured out that Professor Lupin must be ill. He figured that all of Lupin's children were ill. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Harry.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I-."

He stopped when he saw who it was.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move.

"Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.

"He says that he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe that I told you to sit down."

But he still didn't move.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing life-threatening," he said. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Harry went to his seat.

"Thanks a lot, Potter," John muttered angrily.

He glared at him, but Snape started the lesson.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics that you have covered so far-"

"Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione Granger quickly. "and we were just about to start-"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a muttering of agreement.

"You are easily-"

"Sir, look," John interrupted.

He was pointing to the wall as a message was finished being written.

_**Hogwarts shall suffer the wrath of the Dark Fairy**_

Snape bolted.

Note: Well it looks like she's still making her point, isn't she.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A Horrible Quidditch Match

"Albus, come quick," Severus demanded.

Dumbledore was in his office, talking to Professor White, when Severus's voice boomed in through the fireplace.

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"You've got to come to the Defense classroom at once."

Dumbledore noted the panic in his voice and so he left his friend behind.

When he arrived in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom he saw the note on the wall. He looked at Severus and then at the students.

"I think we need to have a privet meeting," he muttered to his Potions Master.

Severus nodded and yelled at the students to leave.

Ten minutes later Hermione, still in her fairy form, Severus, and all of the fairies were present in the staff lounge. John had gotten there early and he had to wait on the others. Once they had gathered Dumbledore closed the door and sat down.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your lessons," he told them. "But it seems that the Dark Fairy has struck again."

Will and Charlie went pale.

"Did she attack anyone?" Will asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"She left a message on the wall," John told him.

"What are we going to do?" Michaeli asked.

"Were going to have to put this monster up there with Sirius Black. She has sent three of her helpers to attack us when we least expected it. I'm not having her kill one of my students, not if I can help it."

"Well let's just hope this idea works," April pointed out.

"Me too," said Hermione.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You failed me," the Dark Fairy screamed. "I thought that you were the best in spell-casting."

"We are, dear sister," said one of them.

"Well you don't act like it, Topaz."

"Please let us have another shot at them," Topaz begged. "Please let us have another shot at killing the Snape's."

The Dark Fairy thought this over.

"Alright, but if you fail, then I shall kill you."

"Oh thank you, dear sister."

And they were gone.

"Are you really going to kill them, my evil one?"

The Dark Fairy grinned at him.

"Oh I am," she said. "But first I want to kill Hermione Snape. She has always been better then I and I want that to end. I want her to suffer, like she made me suffer."

"Good luck, my evil one."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning the school headed for the pitch for the first match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. The Almost all the fairies were there except Remus Lupin's children.

"You know, I'm glad their gone," Robert said. "At least they won't have to put up with this weather."

"Do you think Gryffindor will win in this rain?"

"I hope so," Will said, though she looked doubtful.

The two teams then arrived on the pitch and shook hands. Suddenly they were off but no one could hear what Lee Jordan was even saying as it was raining too hard. Even Raven tried a spell to hear what was going on, but nothing.

"OH MY GOD!" Irma screamed, pointing up.

A dozen Dementors had come to the pitch and they were all looking up at Harry. Raven pulled out her wand and pointed down at them.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she bellowed.

A huge raven came out of the end of her wand and charged at the Dementors. They glided out of the pitch and were gone. And then Irma screamed again as the fallen form of Harry came rushing to the ground. Raven waved her wand again and Harry fell slowly to the ground.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

To latinachikite: Hermione didn't have to change her appearance. She's a lot older then her past counterpart and so no one knows that both Hermione's are the same. However, since she's stuck in her fairy form it doesn't really make any difference.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Hunting Peter

Everyone talked about the Gryffindor defeat for the rest of the weekend. Godric was all smug about the loss and taunted his sisters when he saw them.

"Well, I'm glad that I stayed in the winning house," he told them. "At least our Seeker won't faint."

"Shut up, Godric," snapped John.

He grinned nastily at him and then walked off.

The others were worried about Harry and cornered the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they saw them.

"How's Harry doing?" April asked them.

"Is he alright?" asked Lucy asked.

"He's going to be alright," Fred said who had taken a liking to the small girl.

"Ya, he's just worried that no one is going to want him to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team after this."

They all gasped.

"Is that true?" Irma asked him.

Fred shook his head.

"So where is Penny at?" Alicia asked them.

"Ill," Robert answered.

They all said good bye to them and went to the library, a place that Albus went to when he wanted people to leave him alone. They all looked around for him and sure enough he was in the back behind the invisibility section.

"Yo, bro," said Robert, setting down next to Albus.

Albus sneered at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, not much," Robert said. "Do you have a spell that we can use to get back at Godric?"

"And why would I want to do that?" Albus snapped.

His mood had changed a lot since he first arrived and started to act more like his father.

"Because he insulted Harry, that's why."

"Morns the pity," Albus said coldly. "Now if you don't mind, I've got important work to do and not to worry about the health of little Mr. Harry Potter."

They stared at each other.

"Who put a kunt up your butt?"

Albus muttered something under his breath.

"Look, I'm not interested in any sort of revenge that you've got planned," he said. "Now leave me alone. I've got this Potions assignment that I've got to turn into dad. So please leave me alone."

"How about at least the map," Charlie asked.

Albus muttered again and handed him the map.

"Thanks."

"Whatever," Albus muttered.

And they disappeared.

"I'm so glad that Harry left this for us," Raven said, when they were all in an unused classroom.

April folded it out and took out her wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," she said.

The parchment at once revealed what it really was, a map. They stared at it for a few moments and then Raven noticed something.

"Hay, look at this," Raven said, pointing to a name that was right now in the Gryffindor Common room

They all looked at it and saw the name _Peter Pettigrew_ written on it. They all knew that Peter was still very much alive and they knew what form he took.

"What are we going to do?"

John grinned at them all.

"I think we need to do a little Peter Hunting, what do you think guys?"

"I'm all for it," Charlie said. "It has to be better then waiting for the Dark Fairy to get us."

"I'll agree with that," Tormund said.

"Mischief Managed," Raven muttered.

And the map went blank.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was once again alone with these thoughts, his dreams of when the Dementors got to near him. Hermione and Ron had left hours ago and the hospital wing was quiet. However, he heard the sound of footsteps and when he turned around he saw Lucy standing there. She looked worried about something and she looked as though she had been crying.

"Hello," Lucy said, clutching what Harry saw as a teddy bear.

"Hello," Harry said, forgetting that Lucy was a Snape and that he was supposed to hate her. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had a nightmare and since you're having nightmares then I came to visit."

He smiled at her.

"A lot of people have nightmares," he explained.

Lucy shook her head.

"I get black thing nightmares," Lucy said, sniffling.

He stared at her, confused.

"Black Thing Nightmares," Harry repeated.

She nodded.

"You get them to," Lucy said. "They said that the Black Things came on the pitch and you fell off your broom."

And then it hit him. The Black Things that Lucy was talking about must be Dementors. She sat down in the chair that Ron had been sitting.

"What did you see that makes you get nightmares?"

"I was little and my mummy told me that soon we would be having a new baby brother. Mummy was so excited and so was daddy. And then one night she was screaming in pain and that's when I saw the Black Things. They were all around her and then she lost my baby brother. Daddy tried to fight them off, but he couldn't. Why did the Black Things have to come here?"

"Because Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban," Harry said, trying to explain this to a six-year-old.

She looked at him.

"But, he's not evil," Lucy said. "Mummy and daddy said that he was innocent. They said Peter Pettigrew did it; he betrayed the Potters and killed all those people. Why do they want to send an innocent person back there?"

And she ran off before Harry could stop her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Thanks for your wondering waiting. I've got loads of other stories that I'm doing and I try and find time to add another chapter. To everyone that replied: Thanks and I'm glad that your enjoying this story.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Lucy's Fated Future

Hermione was deeply troubled on Monday. She had heard that Lucy had let slip that Sirius was innocent and now things weren't looking good. She had tried to tell Lucy that she shouldn't have said anything, but her youngest daughter didn't want to listen.

"Why should you yell at me for," Lucy said. "Sirius is innocent and I'm not going to have him return to Azkaban."

Hermione tried to explain yet again, but Lucy just ran off.

"I'm worried about what's going to happen now," Hermione said. "Lucy just told Harry something that he wasn't expecting and now everything is going to change."

Dumbledore looked at her.

"Maybe that's a good thing," he said. "Lucy seems to want to prove that she's not like her father that she cares about people."

Hermione sighed. She knew that he was right, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

"So how are things going with the Dementors?" Hermione asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well," Dumbledore answered. "Their still at the entrances to the school and won't dare come on the grounds. I won't have it, not like what happened on Saturday."

"I'll agree," Hermione said. "I hate them, hated them when I was at school. I'm glad that Severus taught Raven that spell."

Dumbledore became thoughtful.

"I agree that was very good," Dumbledore said. "So what's going to happen to Lucy?"

Hermione sighed.

"Lucy will have to face her fate," Hermione said. "And I don't know if she'll be the same again."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I hope so."

"Me too," Hermione said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

John arrived for his Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that afternoon after having to put up with Malfoy and his stupid Dementor imitations. He hated the idea that Malfoy was taunting Harry for something that wasn't his fault. He had lost his temper and had thrown a crocodile heart at him, hitting him in the face and losing Gryffindor fifty points.

"I swear if he's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," Ron hissed. "Hermione, see who's in there."

She poked her head in.

"It's alright," Hermione said.

Professor Lupin was back at work, but he looked as though he had been ill. He smiled at them all weakly and then they told him about what had happened when Professor Snape had been teaching. He was very worried about this.

"Any idea what happened to cause this message to appear?" Lupin asked.

They all shook their heads. John wanted to tell him, but he didn't dare.

The class had a very enjoyable lesson in which Lupin had brought a Hinky Punk, a small animal that lures people into bogs. After the lesson everyone filed out while Harry had a word with Professor Lupin. Meanwhile the rest of Professor Lupin's children were seen at dinner.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Robert asked.

"Ya, I'm fine," Sirius said. "Just the you-know-what."

Robert knew that he didn't want to speak the word 'werewolf' around a whole crowd of people as they would know that he was a dark creature and run away from them. Robert returned eating.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't find that report," Hermione, the fairy, said to Professor McGonagall.

"It has to be here somewhere," Minerva said.

Hermione groaned as she used her staff to try and locate the report. Suddenly an owl flew in and landed on the desk that she used. Hermione noticed the owl and took the letter. She opened it and read:

_Hermione,_

_I hope that I'm not bothering you or anything, but I would like a little chat with you. Please come alone and don't bring anyone from Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_Pansy Malfoy_

"What is it?" Minerva said, seeing Hermione's white face.

She looked up and seeing that she had caught Minerva's attention quickly stuffed the envelope in her pocket.

"Nothing," she said. "Look, I need to go, I'll see you later."

And she was gone before Minerva could stop her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Oh no, Hermione is in trouble. Next chapter: Pansy Malfoy attacks and if you don't know it by now, she's the Darkest Fairy.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Meeting The Darkest Fairy

Note: Sorry about taking so long to post, but here is Chapter 29.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So has anyone seen, mum?" Irma asked her siblings.

They all shook their heads, which made Irma bite her lip.

"Maybe she's getting some alone time with dad," Robert suggested, grinning.

Irma glared at him. Just then Godric appeared and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

"Mum left," he said.

They all stared at him, shock.

"But when?" Irma asked.

"An hour ago," Godric said. "Professor McGonagall told me when I went to find out if she would be covering dad's classes this week."

"We've got to find her," April said.

"Let's get the others," John said. "Then we'll find out where she went."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Darkest Fairy, aka Pansy Malfoy, was pleased when Hermione landed in-front of her. She knew that her old classmate wouldn't miss the chance to talk to her.

"Nice place," Hermione commented, looking around the dingy room that she was in.

She grinned at Hermione.

"It serves the purpose," she said. "However, I like your room up there."

Hermione grinned at her.

"Well you can't have it," she said. "They don't let evil witches serve as the Queen of the Fairies."

Pansy laughed.

"I always knew there were rules," she said, getting up. "Now let's talk shop."

Hermione became defensive, which Pansy noticed. She grinned.

"Now why are you getting all defensive?" she asked. "Are you scared that I'm going to attack you."

"I don't put anything past you," Hermione said tartly. "You almost killed me and my husband before."

Pansy laughed.

"That's behind us," she said coolly. "However, I'm still upset that all your children have magic and my little Tom didn't. He could have been great."

She snapped her fingers and the three sisters landed. Hermione knew right away that she was outnumbered.

"Never trust a Slytherin," she said, laughing.

"Amen to that," said the voice of Godric.

Pansy looked up to see Godric sending a bolt of light at her. She was hit hard and fell to the ground. He landed and the others landed as well.

"**Guardians, protect the Queen**," Raven said.

The five others gathered around Hermione.

"You haven't seen the last of me," she roared.

And the Darkest Fairy and the sisters took off and disappeared from sight.

"Are you okay, mother?" Godric asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I think we need to get back," John said. "Before they send a manhunt after us."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Oh my god, they went where," Martha said.

"Don't know," Penny said. "I was just told that they were leaving and they would be back shortly. Gods, I'm not their babysitter."

The others were at the topiest tower, looking all around for them.

"I hope they didn't get themselves in a fix that they can't get out," Severus said.

Penny grinned at him.

"I fully believe they'll have no problem."

Severus looked very doubtful about that.

"Hay, look," James said, pointing to the sky.

They all turned to where he was pointing and saw the rest appearing. They moved aside so that they could land.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"It was trap," Hermione said. "The Darkest Fairy sent me a letter and I went. She just wanted to get me alone so that she could kill me."

"And the rest of us in return," Tormund added.

Hermione sighed, feeling foolish.

"She still wants revenge, doesn't she?" Albus said.

Hermione turned to him and nodded.

"Hay, how do you know that?" Will asked him.

Albus went white.

"Albus, what aren't you telling us," Cornelia asked.

"Alright, before you found me, I overheard her telling her servant that she wanted to get revenge on my mum and all of us," he explained.

Hermione stared at her son.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders.

"Look, it's not important right now," Robert said. "What's important is that now we have an idea why this is all happening."

"I agree," Hermione said. "Everyone, rest yourselves and we'll figure out what to do this weekend."

They all nodded and then left.

"Your children are foolish!" Severus said.

Hermione sighed.

"I know, but their mine and I love them," Hermione said. "Sometimes you have to over look that."

She walked past him, but then he grabbed her and gave her a huge kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, glad to be back in his arms. He pushed her lips apart and deepened the kiss. Hermione moaned in his mouth, feeling the familiar fire racing along her body. Suddenly he pushed away and left her feeling confused and alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: A Talk With McGonagall

Hermione walked back down to the main school, still confused and feeling the ache rolling through her. She still loved her husband and even though the man that had kissed her looked like her husband she knew that it wasn't him. She sat down and started to cry for everything that she had lost.

"Hermione," said the voice of Professor McGonagall.

Hermione looked up to see her former Professor standing there, looking worried. She got up and attempted to look as though nothing was wrong.

"Hermione, you've been crying," she said.

Hermione sniffed.

"It's really nothing," she lied.

McGonagall gave her a look that told Hermione that she didn't believe her.

"Why don't we go to my office," she said.

Hermione wanted to tell her no, but she knew that her former Professor wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. Hermione nodded and followed her.

"Now what happened?" McGonagall asked when she had closed it and put a silencing charm on the door.

"Severus, kissed me," Hermione admitted.

McGonagall stared at her.

"He did what."

"He kissed me," Hermione repeated. "And it brought back all those wonderful memories that I had managed to leave buried."

McGonagall tutted to herself.

"What's happening to me?" Hermione asked. "I mean-."

She trailed off.

"There's nothing wrong with you," McGonagall said to her. "I think that Severus felt something when he saw you in that form. I don't think he connects you to his third-year student that he gets a headache over every time she tries to answer one of his questions."

"What should I do?"

McGonagall sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you," McGonagall said. "This is a matter of the heart and I'm afraid that even in this time it's still the strongest magic of them all."

Hermione said nothing.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think mum is alright?" Robert asked Lucy.

Lucy looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," he said. "She looked so distant."

"Maybe you should ask her," Lucy suggested.

"Maybe I will," Robert said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about it being a short chapter, but that's how the fates are working in this story. Next chapter: Hermione decides to tell Severus the truth, Robert and the gang help Harry out in the broomstick department, and there's a small conversation between Raven and Crookshanks.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Truth And Broomsticks

Robert spent most of the week trying to find his mother and ask her what was wrong with her. He knew that it couldn't have been because of what happened between her and the Darkest Fairy and he was determined to find out what it was.

"How is she doing it?" He asked Charlie.

Charlie looked up at him.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Mum," Robert said. "She is avoiding me like the plague and I have no idea how she's doing it."

Charlie became thoughtful.

"Well she's the most powerful being in the world," he said. "Maybe she knows a few things that you don't."

"Maybe," Robert muttered. "So what are you working on?"

"Oh something for Advance Charms," Charlie said. "Dad wants me to do well and I don't intend on letting him down."

Robert sighed.

"Look, I know that you want to find out what's wrong with her, but let her be," Charlie said. "You don't want her to get mad."

"I guess so."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to tell Severus the truth about everything. She didn't want him to run or even yell at her past self. She also knew that Robert was trying to find her and find out what was wrong with her. She was thankful that she still had her gift of hiding away from view.

She turned her thoughts back to the problem at hand and that's when she bumped right into Severus, shocking the both of them. He glared at her, but then discovered that he couldn't move. She had mentally held him with her magic.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"No!" Severus said.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm not going to let you go until you agree to talk with me and do it," Hermione said, force in her voice.

Severus muttered something that Hermione couldn't hear, but then nodded. Hermione released him.

He led her to his office and closed the door behind her. He then planted himself behind his desk and looked up at the young woman.

"Severus, I know that you don't like talking about how you feel and I'm also one that doesn't, but Minerva thought that I needed to tell you something."

The last part was a lie, but she knew that Minerva would tell Severus that she hadn't lied.

He said nothing and so Hermione continued.

"Severus, I'm going to attempt to show you something and I don't want you to get all upset and yell at me."

Severus nodded and Hermione once again tried to focus on returning to normal. This time, it worked and she stood there as before, minus the wings and staff. She also worked her magic to make Severus see her as she was in the past. He gaped when he saw the thirteen year old Hermione Granger standing there, robes and all.

"It only works for a short time," Hermione said. "And then I turn back to my adult form."

"Get out of here," Severus said.

Hermione stared at him.

"What."

Severus stood up and pointed to the door.

"Get out of here and don't come back," he said.

Hermione felt her anger popping up and he slightly shivered at what she was sending to him.

"I'm not going to get out until you hear me out," Hermione snapped. "I show you what I once was and you want me out. What are you scared of, that you married the Gryffindor Know-it-all?"

Severus glared at her, but said nothing.

"You're going to listen to me," Hermione demanded. "In the future you do something and I defend you and sort of get you off. We end up getting married and have a wonderful life. Now if you don't like that future, then I'm sorry, but I'm not giving that up, and don't you even dare change my mind."

And then she stormed off, leaving Severus confused.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think we should get Harry a broomstick," Albus asked.

"Of course we should, brother," John said. "What use will he be without a broomstick? You can't play by flying on your own."

Albus glared at him and John returned it.

"Look," said April icily. "We need to figure out what to get him. I think a broomstick is a wonderful thing, but we got to remember that Sirius is going to send him a broom."

"Ya, I know, but it would be better if we did it then he could use it at once."

"That I'll agree with," Will said.

And they all started plotting again.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Raven, who was up in her room, heard what was going on in the common room. She knew that Harry wouldn't like getting a broom from a Snape and she didn't blame him. The Snape's were exactly a family that you accepted a gift from, but she knew they were doing this from the heart.

"_I don't understand why you put up with them_," said a voice from behind her.

She turned to see her mother's cat sitting on one of the other beds, looking at her intently.

"You must be Crookshanks," Raven said.

"_That's what I was named_," Crookshanks said tartly. "_Have you seen a rat_?"

"No," Raven said. "And why are you looking for a rat? There are other rats around here and even mice."

"_Well I'm not looking for mice or other rats; I'm looking for one with a toe missing. A big dog told me that he needed him and he's very nice too old Crookshanks_."

Raven stared at him.

"Are you talking about Sirius Black?"

Crookshanks nodded.

"Could you tell him to meet me outside the greenhouse two while the students are in Hogsmead?"

"_And if he asks me why you want to see him_?"

"Tell him that I know he's innocent and I'll help in getting the rat to him."

"_As you wish, Miss Snape_," Crookshanks said.

And he disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Hiding Black

Raven waited for the third years and above to leave for Hogsmead. She knew that Harry would get the map from Fred and George so he would also be gone as well. The winter weather blew up around her, but Crookshanks had told her that Sirius had agreed to at least meet him and so she had told Michaeli to have one of her special dishes ready. She had agreed.

As she walked near to the Green house she noticed that Crookshanks was already there and so was a shaggy dog. She smiled at both of them and Crookshanks left them alone.

"You can change into your form, Sirius," she said.

The dog looked at her and then changed into a man.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I'm from the future, so I know a lot of things," she said. "However, this is no place to talk. My sister will have a nice warm place waiting on us."

She motioned him forward and after a moment of thought, he followed. She was glad that the snow was so thick that no one would notice that she had a convicted murderer with her.

They entered the tower and walked up the steps that led to the dining room that Michaeli had for those that visited. Sirius stared at her, since she was in her fairy form. She just smiled at him and went back to what she was doing.

"People come from all around to have a taste of Michaeli's cauldron," Raven said. "And while were waiting on the food, I think that we need to talk."

He nodded and sat down.

"Now your attack on the Fat Lady didn't go unnoticed and I have a feeling that Peter is now watching his back. However, I've got a plan to get him caught and you sit free."

He gave her a strange look.

"And what do you get out of it?"

She grinned.

"The personal satisfaction of knowing that an innocent person is going to be free and we can focus on demented former classmates."

"She's talking about the Darkest Fairy," Michaeli clarified.

"Okay," Sirius said slowly. "So how are you going to get him?"

Raven grinned at him.

"I'm going to tell Ron that I can heal his rat," she said. "I do have great healing powers and it will work. Then I'll bring him before Dumbledore and tell the Headmaster that Scabbers is really Peter Pettigrew. He'll force him to change and then everyone will know the truth. Not only will you be free but Peter won't return to Voldemort and Voldemort won't come back."

"Hum, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he said.

"Good, now let's eat and then you can stay here," she said. "We can't let you be seen on the Hogwarts grounds or castle. My own father wants to see you in Azkaban and I won't allow an innocent person to suffer."

Sirius said nothing.

When Raven left Sirius alone with Michaeli, most likely to tell him all about the Darkest Fairy, she returned to the castle just in-time to see her mother running towards her.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, looking really worried at her mother.

"Lucy has gone to face her fate," she said, tears in her eyes. "Oh god, what am I going to do if she fails?"

Raven didn't want to think about that.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Capturing Scabbers

Raven didn't look well when the rest of the students returned for their trip in Hogsmead. When Penny asked her what was wrong she told her and the others that Lucy was up for her fate. Harry and Ron didn't understand what that meant.

"Their going to test her," Raven explained. "And if she passes, which I know she will, then they'll change her. She might end up evil or something."

She shuttered.

Later that night Raven remembered her promise to bring Scabbers before Dumbledore. Pushing Lucy out of her mind for a moment she cornered Ron.

"Hay, Ron, I can heal your rat," she said.

He stared at her, but all he got was her eagerness to do this small favor for him. He handed Scabbers over to her.

"Thanks," Raven said. "You'll have Scabbers back good as new by the end of dinner."

He thanked her and then left.

"Now you're coming with me," Raven said, her voice changing to coldness.

She conjured a cage and stuffed Scabbers in; making sure that there was a charm on it that would keep him from escaping. Then she took him down to see the Headmaster.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore was surprised when Raven showed up with Scabbers. However the look that she gave him was that of someone that wanted to be heard and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What do you need, Miss Snape?"

"Oh nothing much," she said. "I would like for you to meet Peter Pettigrew."

The staff went silent.

"Oh what's wrong, didn't know that Peter was a rat," she said coldly. "Oh, but he is and he's right here. He betrayed the Potters, sold them to Voldemort. Sirius insisted that they change from him to Peter not knowing that Peter was working for Voldemort."

"But that's impossible," McGonagall said.

She growled at her.

"It's not impossible, it's true," Raven said. "Of course that's better to tell you then Peter himself."

McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, but he took the cage. He took out his wand and waving it there was a huge blast of light that made the students stop and stare. A few moments later Peter Pettigrew was on the floor, very much alive.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There was an uproar that had to be silenced by Dumbledore. He forced Peter through the teacher's door and then fetched someone to get some Truth Potion. Raven was glaring at Peter like her father had done to Barty Crouch Jr. When Ginny returned with the potion she just stared at Peter and then handed it to Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded after forcing Peter to drink the potion.

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter said.

"Did you betray the Potter's to Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill all those people that Sirius was convicted of?"

"Yes," he said.

He turned to the others.

"We need to get Fudge in here at once and get Peter and the confession. We also need to get Sirius pardoned."

"Headmaster, I think that you need to talk to Barty Crouch," Raven said.

Dumbledore looked at her.

"What does he have to do with all this?" he asked.

"Oh, everything," Raven said to him. "Because his son is at his home and Barty Crouch Jr. is still very much a Death Eater. He kidnaps your friend Mad Eye Moody and turns into him. He helps to bring Voldemort the one thing that he needs. Harry Potter's blood."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "And thanks for everything."

Raven smiled at him.

"It was nothing, Headmaster," Raven said. "Harry needs to be with his godfather."

Dumbledore said nothing.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Fudge arrived Dumbledore explained about what had happened and even showed him Peter. If Fudge was surprised, he made it known. To Raven's absolute delight he freed Sirius Black and then Dumbledore told him about Barty Crouch's son being at his father's home. He investigated it and found it to be all true. Both Peter and Barty Crouch Jr. son headed back to Azkaban.

"Now we've got to find Sirius Black," Dumbledore said.

Raven laughed.

"Oh I know where he's at," Raven said. "He's staying with Michaeli and I know he'll be happy to have a visit from the Headmaster telling him that he's a free man."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I know he will."

The next morning Dumbledore went to visit Sirius with Raven behind him. He explained that Peter had been caught and was now in Azkaban along with another Death Eater by the name of Barty Crouch Jr. Sirius was shocked about that.

"But I saw him die," he said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Looks, Sirius, can be deceiving."

"I guess I believe that," Sirius muttered.

When Dumbledore had left Sirius turned to Raven.

"I want to thank you for everything that you've done," he said. "I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't been here."

"Well you would have failed and been on the run even more," Raven said. "Sirius, I know that Harry will want to know about you and I think that both of you need to use the rest of this term to heal."

"Thanks, I think I will," he said. "Oh and your not so bad, for a Snape."

Raven laughed and then left him alone to be fussed over.

That afternoon Fudge gave Raven the Order of Merlin, First Class for what she had done. She saw that her father wasn't too thrilled by this, but she didn't care. She had finally proven that she was a true Gryffindor. Of course, the Darkest Fairy wasn't that far behind in her thoughts.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: A Strange Christmas

To latinachikita: Thanks for your review, it meant a lot.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The weeks past and with no sign that the Darkest Fairy was going to attack them, Hermione and the others could at least relax and enjoy the fact that no Voldemort was going to return at the end of next term. Harry was busy spending time with Sirius, who was taking over for Remus when he was too ill to teach.

"At least he's going to be better then Snape," Ron muttered.

Of course things weren't looking too well for Sirius and Raven. Severus got wind of their budding romance and gave Raven and Sirius both detention and fifty points each from Gryffindor. This made the Gryffindors upset, but not at Severus.

"You two need to break up before Slytherin wins the house cup," Harry said.

"Go to hell, Harry," Sirius snapped. "I'm not breaking up with Raven just so that Gryffindor can win the house cup."

And he stormed off.

"I'm not hearing it, Harry," Remus said when Harry went to him. "My son has the right to date Raven and I'm not going to stop it."

"But, Professor Lupin, its sick," Harry said. "Raven is just as nasty of a git as her father."

Remus gave Harry such a cold look that Harry left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So do you want to go out to Hagrid's hut and watch the scared third years?" Raven asked Sirius.

"Sure do," Sirius said, grinning at the girl that was now his girlfriend. "Anything to get back at Harry for treating us like that."

Raven cuddled closer.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cuddling with a werewolf," the cold voice of Severus made them both pull apart and jump at the same time.

Raven glared at her father.

"Stop being an ass, dad," Raven hissed. "If I want to cuddle with Sirius, then I can."

Severus went red just as Sirius Black walked across the grounds.

"I'm not having you date this boy," Severus hissed.

"I can date whoever I want," Raven snapped. "I'm nearly of age in the Wizarding world and so is Sirius."

"Not according to me," Severus snarled.

Sirius glared at him and he returned it.

"Come on, Sirius; let's leave my dad alone to grow up."

And they headed back into the castle.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Daughter problems," Sirius Black said as Raven and the boy that was named after him went back inside.

Severus glared at him.

"Hay, I'm not the one that was yelling," he told him. "Look, she's almost an adult and she can date whoever she wants."

"Not on my lifetime," Severus said.

Sirius shook his head.

"Glad I don't have children," he muttered.

And he left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that dad told me what to do," Raven told the others. "Saying that I can't date Sirius just because of what his father is."

Penny shook her head.

"Do you love him?" Charlie asked.

Raven smiled dreamily at him.

"Oh god I do," she said. "I can't even breathe without him."

Charlie grinned at her.

"Then I don't see any problem with you dating him," he said.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks, but I want more then that," Raven said. "I want to marry him and have his children."

"Oh my," muttered James, knowing this was going to get a whole lot more complicated.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Look at all those students leaving," Dumbledore said to McGonagall.

"I know," McGonagall said. "You know a lot of strange things have been happening around here."

He looked at her.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like us finding out that Sirius Black is innocent and Peter Pettigrew was behind it all," she said.

"And Remus's son going out with Severus daughter," he added.

McGonagall looked at him.

"What."

He nodded, grinning.

"I think they'll make a good match," Dumbledore said.

"I hope your right."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mum, what would you say if Sirius proposed marriage to me?" Raven asked her mother after the students had left.

Hermione looked at her daughter.

"Well."

"I would give you my blessing," Hermione said. "But why are you asking me this question?"

Raven sighed.

"I want to marry Sirius Lupin," Raven said. "He's so sweet to me and I feel like he's the one that I'm supposed to be with, his mate."

"Whoa, that's heavy stuff," Hermione said. "Are you sure that you'll be happy?"

Raven nodded, smiling.

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Thanks."

Hermione then handed her a piece of parchment and Raven took it. She was shocked to see her permission.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Dad, what would you say if I married Raven Snape?" Sirius asked his father.

Remus looked at him.

"Well."

"I would be happy for you," Remus said. "But are you sure that you want to marry her? I mean, were talking about mating for life."

Sirius blushed.

"I'm positive," he said. "I love her so much and I know that to be able to marry her, I've got to get your permission."

"Then you have it," he said.

He took out a sheet of parchment and wrote something. He then handed it to him.

"Thanks," Sirius said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Raven left her mother's office and headed back to Gryffindor tower. She had just turned a corner when she ran right into Sirius. Both smiled at each other and Raven noticed that Sirius was clutching something.

"What's that?"

"Oh just permission for me to marry you," Sirius said.

Raven stared at him.

"I've got one too," she said.

They really stared at each other.

"You mean…you want me to marry you," Raven said.

He nodded at her.

"Then I'll do it," Raven said.

And she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Now that's sweet. Next chapter: They run away to get eloped and Severus finds out when they return.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: A Lupin Marriage

Hermione watched her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law leaving the grounds. She smiled thinking that at least someone had found what they were looking for in life. It also made her a little sad about how her life had turned out. Suddenly she felt a hand and saw that it was connected to the Headmaster.

"They'll be fine," he told her.

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"I know, but I can't help but think that they'll have a much better future then I will," she said. "Severus doesn't even want to look at me."

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I think that you need to go to bed," he said. "Such a long night isn't good for you."

Hermione sighed.

"Thanks."

And she was gone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sirius and Raven arrived outside the Minister who was busy nursing a strong cup of tea. They knocked and when he opened it he looked a little shock.

"Where here to get married," Sirius told him.

"Got your permission letters," he asked.

They both handed him the two letters and after looking them over let them in.

The wedding was short and sweet with a few vows exchanged and a kiss. The Minister's wife cried and then they both signed the form. Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Lupin left the Minister's house and waved at both of them.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The Three Broomsticks," she said. "I've got enough money to get us a room for the night."

He grinned and kissed her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's my daughter at?" Severus demanded the next morning when Raven didn't show up for breakfast.

Dumbledore looked at him.

"I've got no idea where she's at?" Dumbledore said. "Are you sure that she went to bed last night."

"Positive," Severus said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Then I think that you need to look for her again," he suggested. "I'm sure she's somewhere."

Severus left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come on, lets hurry you up," McGonagall said when Sirius and Raven returned.

Both of them hurried up the marble staircase and then hid when they saw Severus walking past them. They shielded their minds to make him think that no one was there. When he disappeared they hurried back up the stairs.

"Winter Wonderland," Raven said to the Fat Lady.

Both of them hurried inside when it opened.

"Oh gods there you two are," Will said when they entered. "Where have you both been?"

Raven explained where exactly they were at.

"You both got married," Charlie said.

They both nodded.

"Congratulations," Fred said, hitting Sirius on the back. "Did you have a nice wedding night?"

Raven blushed and Sirius nodded.

"We've got to celebrate," George said. "Fred, off to the kitchens."

"Sure can do," said Fred.

And they left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"They're what," Severus yelled when Hermione told him where Sirius and Raven had gone to last night.

"Their married," Hermione said. "And their happy!"

"Well I'm not happy," he snapped. "Me related to the Lupin's now."

Hermione went red.

"Oh is that so bad?" she asked. "Sirius and Raven love each other and I thought that it was a good idea if they got married. They wanted it and so I gave it."

"Oh and if my children wanted to die you would allow it," he said acidly.

Hermione put her hand on her hips.

"Of course not," she snapped. "But I believe that people should be happy. I was happy with you."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Don't bring that into the picture," he said. "I would never marry a little Know-it-all."

"Oh really."

And she kissed him hard.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Time To Resolve

Severus kissed Hermione back, wrapping his arms around her. Instantly there was a flash of light and Hermione reverted back to her normal self. Hermione moaned as desire fired up and traveled down her body. She wanted him to take her to bed like she was use to and to have something of a normal life. She wrapped her legs around his waist, telling him that she wanted him.

He took the hint and that's when everything went black for the both of them.

When Hermione came to she saw that she was tied up to a chair and standing there, leering at her was the three fairies that had attacked on Halloween. All three of them laughed when they saw that she was awake.

"Well it looks like the Queen has finally woken up," said the first. "How sweet!"

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"_Just your life and the life of your stinking half-blood children_," said the second.

"Sorry, she can't have it," Hermione spat.

They again laughed at her.

"**_Let's kill the husband_**," said the third.

"No," said the first. "Our Mistress wants him alive so that she can drain him of his powers."

"_Oh this is going to be fun_," said the second.

The first grinned at her sister.

"Oh yes, this is going to be fun."

Hermione had a bad feeling about this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Penny was fast asleep when she was suddenly awakened by the fear that was coming from Hermione Snape. She knew that this meant that something wasn't right. She got out of bed and raced to where she was at. That's when she heard the same voices that she had heard on Halloween. She raced for the rest, knowing that only they could help Hermione Snape out of what she was finding herself in.

"Bloody Mary," she said.

The painting swung forward to let her in.

"Guardians," she yelled.

The six of them, who reacted at the same time when someone called them that, turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven.

"Hermione and Severus Snape are in trouble," she said. "The Dark Fairy sisters are in their room."

All six of them raced to their rescue.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You know no one is going to help you," the first one asked.

"_Ya, give up_," said the second.

"Go to hell," Hermione snapped. "Help will come, it always does."

All three of them laughed at her.

"You think that anyone cares about a filthy little Mudblood?" the first one asked her.

Hermione stared at her. The only person that used that name was a pureblood witch or wizard. She focused her magic on the first and then gasped.

"Ginny," she whispered.

The first one stared at her.

"Ginny Weasley, is that you?"

Ginny blasted her against the wall and Hermione's world turned black.

When Hermione came to she saw Raven and the other Guardians looking down at her. One of the sisters had been captured, but the others looked as though they had escaped.

"Are you alright, mum?" Will asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "I just-."

And she passed out again.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Dang, when Hermione thought she would be with her husband. Next chapter: Something strange happens to Severus and John tries and figure out what happened to Ginny.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Confession Of A Teenage Dark Fairy

A/N: Thanks latinachikita for your review and I know that you're not the only one that was shocked by that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So where's Ginny at?" Professor McGonagall asked Hagrid.

"In with the Headmaster," Hagrid answered.

"Good," she said. "I'm hoping that Albus can figure what's going on here."

"I hope so too," Hagrid said, giving a small prayer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione had asked Penny to brew a special potion that she would give to Ginny and find out what had happened to her. Deep inside she still remembered her as her old school friend that had been through so much. She felt angered and sad that Pansy had used her like this. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when Hermione told her to enter, Penny walked in carrying the completed potion.

"Here you are," Penny said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Mrs. Snape, are you alright?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her.

"And why wouldn't I be alright?" she asked.

"I don't know, you just seem so sad," she commented.

Hermione sighed and looked away.

"I am sad," she said. "And angry."

Penny left her at that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny looked around after Hermione had given her the potion and woke her up. She glared at the woman that seem to want to rule everyone's lives. She also felt angry that she had been caught. What would her Mistress do to her?

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"The Darkest Fairy gave me and my friends something," Ginny said, not sure why she was telling her this. "It turns us powerful and better then others."

"Your not better then other people," Hermione told her.

Ginny snorted at her.

"I am; she told me that we would rule over everything."

Hermione looked at her.

"And do you believe everything people tell you?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny went red.

"How dare you tell me what to do," she snapped, showing her huge teeth. "You will bow down before my Mistress."

Hermione laughed.

"The day hell freezes over," she commented.

And she knocked Ginny out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning John started on the mystery of what had happened to Ginny. He knew that the Darkest Fairy had a lot of power and knew a lot of potions; the problem was to find the right potion that she used and then find the antidote. He loved these kinds of puzzles since both of his parents were known for solving them. He then pulled out one of the dark potions books and got started, hoping that he would be able to solve it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So how is Lucy doing?" Hermione asked her advisor.

"She's doing well," he answered.

He looked over at Severus who looked as though he didn't want to be here.

"Don't mind him, he just got knocked out by his student and that takes time to get over," Hermione explained.

He nodded.

"So do you have any idea why Pansy would do this to Ginny?" Hermione continued.

"I think so, your majesty," her advisor said. "I believe that she did it because you were both close friends at school. She's jealous of what you had."

Hermione figured this as much.

"Do you-."

She stopped when Severus suddenly started to moan, like he was in pain.

"Severus," Hermione said.

His body suddenly started to shake and Hermione bolted for the fireplace.

"Get-."

She stopped when the room was suddenly flooded with light. She turned around and let out a sharp gasp. Severus had been transformed into a fairy, and a very strange one at that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: More problems for the Snape family. Next chapter: Raven has some unexpected news and we find out what kind of fairy Severus is.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: A Change In Snape

To latinachikita: This story isn't over, sorry if I made you think that.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione rushed Severus up to the hospital wing and then opened a portal that would take them to Fairyland. When she arrived several people bowed to her, but she was too worried about what would happen to Severus to even notice them.

"Fluff," Hermione yelled.

The small matron popped out of nowhere and gasped when she saw who she had brought. She ordered her to put him on the bed and then started to work on him. A few minutes later her advisor appeared.

"Lucy has finished her trial," he told her.

Hermione sighed and looked at him.

"And what will happen to her?" she asked.

"She has become the Sweet Fairy," he told her. "What happened to your husband?"

"I don't know," Hermione frowned. "But I hope that we'll find out."

Fluff walked up to them and looked up at Hermione.

"Someone did an illegal transformation," she said.

"Not one of my children?"

She shook her head.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, but the council is going to have to figure out what to do with him."

She glared at the small fairy.

"I'm the one that decides what a fairy will do," she snapped. "Let me take care of this."

She walked over and changing into her form she took out her staff and touched him.

"I've waited a long time to do this, Severus," she whispered. "I heal your soul of the darkness that is incased in it. You shall be the Kindness Fairy and shall finally have true friends."

There was a glow and then nothing.

"Have him return to me when he's better," Hermione said. "I've got to inform the Headmaster of this."

They both bowed and Hermione disappeared.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Where's Madam Snape at?" McGonagall asked the Headmaster.

"I've-."

"Right here," Hermione interrupted.

Both of them turned to see her enter. Dumbledore could tell that she was angry.

"That bitch transformed my husband!" Hermione spat.

"Madam Snape!" McGonagall said, shocked.

She turned and glared at her.

"Can it, Minerva, I'm not a student of yours," she hissed.

She turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"And how do you know that it was her?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can smell her magic," Hermione said. "I'm not going to stand for her changing my entire family."

"I understand, Hermione-."

"No you don't!" Hermione snapped, cutting him off. "I lived with the threat of Voldemort hanging over my head. My husband was forced to do something to you and it made everyone think that he was a monster. So don't say that you understand."

And she stormed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Raven, are you alright?" Penny asked when she had come out of the bathroom.

Raven smiled at her and held up a small stick.

"Is that what I think it is?" Penny asked.

Raven nodded and Penny gave her a huge hug.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Penny shouted.

They both didn't notice Draco Malfoy standing there, a big grin on his face.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"She's what!" Harry yelled when Penny told him that Raven was pregnant.

She gave him a harsh look.

"Raven is an adult," she said. "And if she wants to get pregnant, by her husband, then that's fine."

"Oh god, were going to have more Snape's around," Ron moaned.

She glared at him.

"Why don't you shove some food in that mouth, that seems what your good at?"

And Penny stormed off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Well we knew that Harry and Ron weren't going to take that well. Next chapter: Severus returns to Hogwarts and finds out that he's going to be a grandfather.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Servant Of The Darkest Fairy

"Can you believe that Harry and Ron acted like that," Penny said to Charlie.

"I can believe anything," Charlie answered.

He had been told how Harry and Ron had reacted to Raven expecting.

"So has she told her parents?"

Penny shook her head.

"Madam Snape had to find out what was wrong with her husband," she told him. "I think that she might be back now."

"Well then," Charlie said slowly. "Let's leave it up to the adults."

Penny looked at her brother.

"Are you sure that they'll be happy?"

Charlie grinned.

"The mother might but I don't know about the father," he said.

Penny had a feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty.

Hermione thought over what had happened to her husband and knew that something had to be done and done soon. She couldn't take much more of this and she also felt as though other things had changed. She brushed that part out of her mind and headed back to wait on her husband.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus wasn't in a good mood when he woke up and discovered that he had been changed…against his will. Fluff tried to explain things, but he wasn't listening. The Kindness Fairy, whoever heard of such things? However, he decided to play along, until he got home and rang a certain know-it-alls neck.

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" Fluff asked.

"I'll be fine," he snapped.

And Lucy, who was still there, took him home.

"Dad, I hope that you're not going to kill mum," Lucy said as they headed to the castle.

Severus turned and glared at his daughter.

"Please," she begged.

Severus sighed and promised that he wasn't going to kill his wife.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Mum," Raven said, when she knew that her mother was alone.

Hermione looked up at her daughter.

"Yes, dear," she said.

"Um, can I have a word with you for a few moments."

Hermione nodded and she sat down.

"What is it, dear?"

"I'm pregnant," she announced.

Hermione stared at her and then let out a scream of delight, which brought the Matron in.

"What in the world is going on here?" she asked.

"My daughter is pregnant," she announced. "Oh this is so wonderful."

And she gave her daughter a hug.

Naturally Hermione told everyone that her daughter was expecting and Remus fainted at that bit of news. Raven and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Can you believe that," she said.

Hermione then laughed.

"Men, their all the same," she said. "They can't take good news. Your father was almost the same when I was pregnant with you and the others."

Raven stared at her.

"Really."

Hermione nodded.

"So what did you do about it?"

Hermione grinned.

"Nothing, I let him sleep it off," she answered.

"I hope that Sirius doesn't act the same way," she said.

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll have to see."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Well the little bitch is pregnant," Pansy said, when she looked into her globe. "Well they never stop giving birth, now do they? That little bitch and her magical offspring."

"What are we going to do, mummy?" asked a tall wizard.

Pansy grinned at him.

"Why I'm going to drain them of their magic," she plotted. "Soon you'll have their powers and nothing will stop us from taking over this world."

"Well it's nice to see that some people still have goals in life," said a cold voice.

Pansy got up and grinned at the shadow.

"My loyal servant what news do you bring?" Pansy asked.

Draco Malfoy appeared from the shadows and looked at Pansy.

"Severus is returning," he told him.

"Good."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm going to be a what?" Severus said when Hermone told him the wonderful news.

"A grandfather," she answered.

"I'm going to kill Lupin," he vowed.

Hermione grinned. She highly doubted that.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Christmas

The rest of the holiday's dragged by with Raven still not talking to her father. True, she felt bad that the Darkest Fairy had attacked him, but he was still being a git and she wasn't going to have him continue to harass her. She had a baby to take care of and she needed to focus on that. Sirius, her husband, was also busy enjoying his holiday and like Raven he wasn't talking to his father-in-law as well.

"Well I must admit that this is the longest that I've seen Raven not talk to her father," Hermione said during her tea with the Headmaster.

"Well she has a lot to be upset about," he said to her. "Severus didn't make it easy on her when he found out who she was dating and now that she's married and expecting a child, well that makes it even harder on her to forgive him for how he acted."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She just wished that her husband would grow up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So are you helping Harry with his anti-dementor lesson?" Sirius Black asked Remus.

Remus nodded.

"Well that's good," he said. "Harry needs to be able to defend himself."

"True, true," Remus said. "So are you going to talk to the Headmaster about letting you keep Harry when the year ends?"

Sirius nodded.

"Well that's good," he said. "Because Harry really needs something to look forward to when the year ends."

"I know," Sirius said. "But I'm afraid that Albus will have something up his sleeves. He always does."

Remus wished that he could say something to counter that, but he couldn't. Albus always had something up his sleep and it made him wonder if the old man hadn't been in Slytherin when he had been in school.

On Christmas the delivery that the children had been waiting for arrived. Sirius and Raven had left for some warm place to celebrate Christmas and wouldn't be back until the day before classes started, and so they were there when they gave Harry his new Firebolt. Sirius Black was a little upset about that since he had managed to get his hands on one. He decided to give it to Remus to give to his son when him and his wife returned from vacation. Meanwhile the Darkest Fairy was busy plotting the best way to ruin Christmas.

"Now that the Darkness Fairy and her husband is gone, nothing can stop us," she said.

"And what if they return?" Draco asked.

She grinned at him.

"Do you doubt that I can kill Hermione and Severus Snape?" she asked him.

Draco shook his head.

"Good," she said. "Because by the time I'm done with those two you'll have no doubt that I'm powerful enough to defeat them."

Draco had no doubt.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Thanks for giving this to me," Harry said.

"No problem," Penny said. "You looked really upset when your Nimbus had been destroyed, it was the least that we could do."

"What I want to know is how you got the gold to get it," Ron said.

Penny gave him a hard look.

"Don't ask us," Charlie said. "Sirius was the one that ordered it. I think he used his mother's money for it."

"Which means that you should throw it away, Harry," Ron said. "Madam Snape probably put a Hurling Hex on it. I don't trust that witch as far as I can throw her."

"Don't insult our mum," John snapped.

Ron glared at him and he matched it.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Ron asked. "Spit on me."

"Oh shove it," Ginny said, walking past them.

Ron gave her sister a hard look, but she had already disappeared around the corner.

"Ya, listen to your sister," John teased. "And shove it."

And he walked off. Harry tossed the broomstick.

"Well some people aren't pleased when they get a gift," Sirius Black said, as he popped his head from a classroom door.

He took the Firebolt and looked it over. He sensed nothing wrong with it. He then put it over his shoulder and went to see Hermione Snape.

He found her busy looking over some books that she had gotten from Dumbledore and looked up when Sirius Black entered.

"Hello, Sirius," Hermione said.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape," Sirius said. "Um, I think that Harry lost this."

He put the broom down.

"What happened to make him lose his new broomstick?" she asked.

"Um, he was convinced by Ron that you had put a Hurling Hex on it," he said, hoping that Harry wouldn't hate him for telling on him.

Hermione went red and that told him all he needed to know.

"I would never hurt Harry," Hermione said. "And anyway, I didn't buy the broom. I believe that Remus's son wanted Harry to have a broom so that he could play in the match against Ravenclaw. I knew that he had money left over from that big bag of money that I gave him."

"Well Harry won't take it because your daughter is married to him," Sirius said.

Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"Did he tell you that?"

"Um, no," Sirius said. "But I sensed it."

Hermione felt like crying.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The New Seeker

The New Year started with Sirius and Raven returning from wherever married people went and Wood cornering Harry. He asked him if he had gotten a broom and he told him all about the broom that he did get and how he believed that it had a Hurling Hex on it.

"Well, Harry, I think that you need to order yourself a new broom," he said. "We can't have you riding a school broom."

And he left.

Meanwhile, Hermione was having a long talk with Professor McGonagall and Harry was the center of conversation.

"I can't believe that he won't take the broom just because Sirius had given it to him."

"I know," Hermione said. "But what am I suppose to do. I mean, I can't make him take the broom and since he doesn't have a broom to ride, then I think that Harry doesn't need to be on the team for the match against Ravenclaw, don't you think."

McGonagall nodded.

"I think that John should be on the team," Hermione said. "He's a fine player and I'm sure that he could make good use of the broom that Harry didn't want."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "John Snape is on the team. Have him report to Wood this afternoon after lessons are over."

"Very well," Hermione repeated.

And she was gone.

John didn't take the news that he was Seeker very well. He always thought that he would never have a chance at playing, but now that Harry had given up his broom he now had given up his position. Wood wasn't very happy that he had a new Seeker, but Hermione told him that John did have a broom and was very good.

"And are you sure that he can help us win against Ravenclaw?"

"Positive."

Wood put him on.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Harry, you don't need to come to practice," Wood told him.

Harry looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"John Snape is our new Gryffindor Seeker," he said.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled.

Wood nodded.

"Wait a minute your letting that bit of Snape trash take Harry position," Ron said.

Wood glared at him.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you calling them that," he said hotly. "I'm reporting you to Percy and having him take points off of Gryffindor. John is the new Seeker, maybe you shouldn't have declined that broom."

And he stormed off.

"I can't believe that Snape's son is going to be playing Seeker," Harry complained to Sirius Black. "I swear I'm going to kill him."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Harry, you turned down a broom and you need one to play," he said. "I would of given you the broom that I had gotten for you, but you had gotten one. Sorry, but I'm not against McGonagall on this one."

Harry stormed out, now mad at his Godfather.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: Sorry about not writing what the Darkest Fairy does to ruin Christmas. However, she does have a plan to ruin the rest of term.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Revenge

To latinachickita: Harry will figure out the connection between Mrs. Snape and Hermione Granger. Also Harry is made because he got taken off the team and Ron always sides with Harry because they both hate Snape.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Why in the world did you make my son the new Gryffindor Seeker?" Severus asked McGonagall.

McGonagall looked at him with a stern look.

"Because I can," she said. "Madam Hooch, along with a lot of other people says that John is a good player and an excellent Seeker. I believe that you were an excellent Seeker when you played on the Slytherin house team."

"But that was different," Severus said, sounding more like himself every second. "If he goes up against the Ravenclaw, which I might add that Lucius Malfoy is coming to this game to see how things are going with the school, he's bound to know for certain that almost my entire family is in Gryffindor."

McGonagall's lips thinned.

"Oh yes, your stupid little friend," she said tartly. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but I don't care what Lucius Malfoy thinks. If he doesn't like the idea that your son is in Gryffindor and on the Quidditch team, then that's tough luck."

And she left him alone.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hay, John, how long are you going to stay on your broom?" Godric taunted from the Slytherin table. "I say two minutes."

The other Slytherin's roared with laughter making John go pink.

"Don't mind him," Ginny said. "He's just upset that he can taunt Harry."

John sighed, trying to let her words make him feel better.

"John, how come almost all your family is in Gryffindor but sour puss is in Slytherin?" Lee Jordan asked.

He looked at him.

"Well he wanted to be like his father," he explained. "Now he's acting like dad and I don't like it."

"Go to your mother," Penny suggested. "You have to tell him that Godric is making fun of you…again."

John shook his head.

"I don't want him to beat me up," he said.

"John, I'm surprised at you," Charlie said. "Here you're the Dragon Fairy and can make fire come out of your mouth, but you're a chicken when it comes to your own brother. You've got to stand up to him one of these days."

John moaned.

"I know, but he's big and everything."

"And you're a Gryffindor," Penny said. "Their suppose to be brave and everything. Anyway, letting him walk over you isn't going to make things better. He's going to continue to walk over you until you both die, if you ever."

"And if you don't do it, then I will," Albus said. "You're a Snape, start acting like one and go to mum."

"Alright," John said. "I will."

"Good going," Lee said.

John got up and left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that," Ginny said, when John had left. "Having a brother that walks over you."

Harry and Ron said nothing.

"I find it a personal shame," Will said. "Here Godric thinks that he can walk over everyone because he's several years older."

"He always walks over John," Irma said. "The only time is when he's not able to control is transformation and he scares Godric."

"Well then he needs to get off the team," Harry said.

Ginny and the rest looked at him.

"What?"

"He'll still do it," Sirius said. "He'll still walk over John even if he wasn't on the team. And you're still upset, that's why you brought that up."

Harry glared at him.

"And who asked your opinion, Snape lover," he snarled.

Sirius stood up.

"You take that back," he snapped.

Harry stood up and glared at him, daggers coming out of his eyes.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry," he said. "I bet you just love the idea of having a Snape as a wife."

"She's a Lupin now," he countered.

"She'll always be a Snape to me," he snarled.

"That is enough," Professor Lupin said.

Both Sirius and Harry turned to him and noticed that Madam Snape was with him.

"What is going on here?" Hermione Snape asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Harry lied.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked at Harry.

"I don't believe you," she said. "Now what's going on?"

"I can tell you what's going on, mame," Penny said. "Harry was insulting Sirius wife."

Hermione turned and looked at him.

"Is that true?" she asked.

Harry crossed his arms and then there was a boom. Everyone screamed as a body fell on the floor. Hermione gasped when she saw who it was. It was her advisor and he was very dead.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: A Horrible Message

Hermione was left alone with her grief for the next several days. Of course John was asked if he had gone to her but he told them that he hadn't.

"She's too sad to bring this up," he told them.

The Snape children went to the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Godric was rooting for Slytherin and the rest were rooting for Ravenclaw. John glared at Godric every time Slytherin made a point and muttered things in Charlie's ear when he saw Godric talking to Malfoy.

"Thick as thieves," John muttered.

Slytherin won the match, though narrowly and this caused Wood to corner John as soon as he returned to Gryffindor tower. He would start practicing against their match with Ravenclaw that night. And so leaving Gryffindor tower he followed the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch members and started training.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't understand the importance of this now," Harry said to Professor Lupin. "I'm not on the team anymore."

"Harry, they will still attack you," he said. "And you really wanted to learn the charm. I don't have a lot of time on my hands."

"Oh, very well," Harry said, glaring at the nighttime figure of John.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now my plan is working," The Darkest Fairy said. "So how is your little friendship with Godric going?"

"Well," Draco said. "The moron thinks that I really want to be friends with him."

The Darkest Fairy laughed.

"Oh this is going to be good," she said, grinning evilly. "As soon as his guard is done, then we'll take care of him."

"And our child gets their powers."

"Of course," she said. "I haven't changed that plan."

"Good, good," Draco said. "Very good."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"What I really want to know is why kill him," Dumbledore said. "I mean, I know that he was your friend and all, but why?"

"That's what I would like to know," Hermione Snape said. "And I'm also worried about Godric's friendship with Malfoy."

"Which one?" McGonagall asked.

"The younger one," Hermione said. "I've also heard that Godric has taken up a lot of Malfoy's habits. I'm trying to get Severus to do something about it, but-."

"He doesn't want to feel like he's choosing his Gryffindor children over his Slytherin child," Dumbledore finished.

Hermione nodded.

"So how is the match looking up?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"Very good," he said. "The Dementors are keeping to their posts. I'm still furious about them coming to the match."

McGonagall sighed.

"I hope that John doesn't have any problems?"

"He shouldn't," Hermione said. "He knows the Patronius Charm."

McGonagall let out a sigh of relief.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can I ask you a question, Harry?" Ron asked several weeks later.

Harry turned to him.

"What."

"How is Hermione doing it?" he asked.

"Doing what?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"Getting to all those classes at once," Ron said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Aritthmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures! And Ernie Macmillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"

Harry sighed, and turned his attention to his essay that he had to finish for Snape.

"Ron, getting away from the subject of Hermione," Harry said. "What do you think is the deal with the Lupin children? They weren't at school during the time that Professor Lupin wasn't there."

"Maybe they're taking care of him when he's ill," Ron suggested. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Something that crossed my mind," he said.

"Hay, Harry," Neville said, setting down and trying not to get snapped at by Hermione. "Did you hear the news?"

Harry looked at him and Ron followed suit.

"What?"

"Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor," he said.

"WHAT!" Ron and Harry yelled.

Everyone stared at them.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Snape got mad at Tormund and Robert," he said.

"What did they do to him this time?" Harry asked, remembering what they had done to McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin.

"Oh nothing much," he said. "Just that their potion was better then Godric's. And we know why that's the case."

"More talent?"

Neville sighed.

"I think so," he said. "But I think he was mad that two Gryffindor's did better then a Slytherin. Oh and you got a letter, Harry."

And he left, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Ron took the letter.

"Um, Harry, I think that you need to read this," he said.

Harry took the letter and looked at it.

YOUR GODCHILDERN ARE GOING TO DIE!

Harry looked at Ron, both confused.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: February Blues

"I'm telling you were going to win that match," Fred said during lunch the next day. "John is amazing on a broom."

Harry and Ron tried to ignore the glowing praises that John was getting. It reminded him of the fact that he wasn't on the team anymore.

"I heard that his father was an excellent Seeker when he was in school," George said. "No wonder James and him didn't get alone. Two Seekers, they never get along."

"And he did that feint perfectly," Alicia said. "The Wonksie Feint is the hardest move that a player can do."

"And can you just shut up about him," Harry snapped.

The entire Gryffindor team looked at him.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you liking him," he went on. "Can't you just hate him like all us normal people. Look at what his father does to us."

"John is different," Alicia said. "He's sweet and kind."

"Not to mention good looking," Angelina said.

All the girls giggled.

"Oh god, he's only thirteen," Harry said.

"Oh, but he's very handsome already," Angelina said. "He's going to be a hunk when he gets a lot older."

Both girls giggled and then whispered among each other.

"Well I think he's ugly," Ron snapped.

"Ya, like you," Hermione Granger snarled, setting down.

Ron stared at her.

"Oh, you won't know a handsome bloke if one came and sat on your head."

Hermione glared at him.

"Hermione, do you think that John is handsome?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him.

"And why do you ask?" she asked him.

He pointed to the two girls that were now giggling.

"Oh Alicia and Angelica think that everyone's handsome," she said tartly. "I like John, but I'm not attracted to him."

"Ya, you look like the only person that you could attract is Snape," Ron joked.

Hermione poured corn on his head and then left.

"Oh, it looks like you made someone mad," said Penny, who had just arrived.

Professor Snape smirked at what she said.

"Don't rub it in," Ron snapped. "Oh Snape, your girlfriend just left."

And he left before Snape could hex him.

"Don't look at me," Harry said, not wanting Snape to start on him. "I just breath here."

And he too left.

"Now what was that all about?" Penny asked the Professor.

"I have no idea," Snape said. "But I'm going to find out."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hermione," Will called.

Hermione, who had just gotten out of the Great Hall turned and watched the mass of black hair running towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure."

"Well, I was wondering about this question," she said, showing her a copy of her Muggle Studies book. "I mean, what's the point in advertising dog food?"

Hermione looked it over and then looked at her.

"Well, they want people to know about the product," Hermione explained. "And they seem to get more people to buy it if they advertise it. Why do you ask?"

"Just something that I was having problems with," she said. "Oh, John is dropping Care of Magical Creatures."

"What."

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Because it has Harry in it," she answered. "Naturally I don't want you to tell anyone. I think that John is getting sick and tired of Harry blaming him for all his problems."

Hermione sighed.

"I heard about what happened with the broom."

Will frowned.

"So what class is he taking?"

"Muggle Studies," Will answered. "I believe that he thinks that if he has that class it will be Harry free."

"Well let me know what happens."

"I will."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: If I made a mistake here by saying that John was in Care of Magical Creatures then I'm sorry. However, that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy this chapter.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Divination And Disagreements.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this?" McGonagall asked John.

"Yes," he said. "I don't know about Divination yet, but I want to drop Care of Magical Creatures."

"Is this because of Harry."

John nodded.

"Alright, I'll let the Professor know."

"Thanks."

And he left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So he's actually giving that up," Hermione Snape said when McGonagall told her what John wanted.

She nodded.

"Well I'll agree with that," she said. "I dropped Divination and no it wasn't due to the fact that I hated Professor Trelawney, but because I didn't like how she taught the subject."

McGonagall didn't say anything.

"So did you approve it?"

"Naturally," she said. "I think that if the boy isn't happy with his classes, and we know why he isn't happy, then he should be allowed to change. Hopefully thing will go well in a few years."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "I really do."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning, during Divination, John didn't talk to Harry, Ron, or his mother. They were busy looking over some bird entrails. Ron left the tower to vomit, but John seemed at ease with this and that earned a dark look from Harry.

"He's just like his father," Harry said. "He likes the insides of animals. I think that he should be kicked out of Gryffindor house for that."

Hermione Granger looked at him.

"Harry, give it a rest," she said. "A lot of people look at the inside of animals and they're not evil. You just hate him because he's sweet and trying to be your friend."

"Friend, he's trying to ruin all the good things that I have," he snarled. "And as for that note that I got."

"What note, Harry?" Hermione asked.

He showed her the note and she read it.

"I think we need to take this to Professor McGonagall," she suggested.

Harry tried to protest, but Hermione won out in the end.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: No John

Harry and Hermione raced to Professor McGonagall's office, not in hand. Harry kept on telling her that it meant nothing, but Hermione wanted McGonagall to know about it. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," she called.

Hermione opened the door and filed in. When she closed the door both of them walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk. The Transfiguration Professor looked at them, wondering what was going on.

"Yes," she asked.

Hermione put the note down.

"Someone delivered this letter to Harry," Hermione said.

McGonagall took the letter and looked it over. As soon as she finished she put it down and then called the Headmaster.

"She's sent another letter," she told Dumbledore.

A few moments later Professor Dumbledore's feet appeared.

"What's going on here?" he asked them.

McGonagall walked over to her desk, picked up the note, and then handed it to him. He read it and then looked at Harry and Hermione.

"When did you get this letter, Harry?"

"I think yesterday," Harry said. "But it might have been today."

"And you didn't think that it was important."

Hermione knew right away that Harry had done the wrong thing.

"Harry, this letter is a warning," he told him. "The Darkest Fairy has already changed Ginny and Severus against their will. She is dangerous and any letters that she gives you I want you to give them to Professor McGonagall. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry said.

"Sir," Hermione said.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"Why is she attacking this school?"

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, not sure how to answer that.

"I don't think that I can answer that, not right now," he said. "I'm still new to this myself, but as soon as can answer that, I will."

And he left without another word.

"What do you think that was all about?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I have no idea," Harry said. "But I intend on finding out."

That afternoon Harry and Ron noticed that John wasn't in class. At once Hermione told them that he had dropped Care of Magical Creatures.

"Good, don't want him around anyway."

Hermione scowled.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think that we have a chance?" James asked John.

"I hope so," John said. "I've been working very hard for this match and I don't want to lose it to Cho Chang."

He shuttered at the thought of the witch that had ruined Harry's life.

"Well you know her boyfriend is going to be with her," James taunted. "And the Slytherin's are going to make their presence known."

"Hay, were you talking about us," said a cold voice.

They both turned to see Godric with his friend Draco.

"What do you want now, Godric?" John asked.

He smirked at him.

"Just wondering if you can actually cast the Patronus charm," he said. "Or will you end up like stinking Potter."

"Leave him out of this," James snapped.

Godric laughed at him.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy the idea of Gryffindor losing again," he said. "See you later, you filthy Half-blood."

And he walked off, Draco smirking behind him.

"Oh, I hate him sometimes," he snapped.

"I know, but don't let him get to you."

John sighed.

"I know, but it does."

"I know it does."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw

On Saturday John joined the rest of the team at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was excited about John riding the Firebolt and it seemed that John was basking in the glory. Harry was muttering something under his breath and what Hermione heard of it, it wasn't good. After John ate his meal he headed out to the locker rooms to change and then it was off to the field.

"Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly and Wood and the Ravenclaw Captain shook hands.

"Mount your brooms…on my whistle…three-two-one."

John kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zooming higher and faster than any other broom; he soared around the stadium and began squinting for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.

"They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that John Snape is flying for Gryffindor. According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship-."

"Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.

"Right you are, Professor-just giving a bit of background information-the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and-."

"Jordan!"

"Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell going for goal…"

John streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for the glint of gold and noticing that the Ravenclaw Seeker, Cho Chang, was tailing him closely. She was undoubtedly a very good flier-she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change directions.

"Show her your acceleration, John!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.

John urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind. Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, he saw it-the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.

John dived; like he always did when he was in dragon form and Cho went after him. John sped up, excitement flooding him. He was ten feet away and then a Bludger sent his way by the Ravenclaw Beater made him have to do a turn to avoid it. When he turned back around the Snitch was gone.

The Gryffindors made their voices heard and so did the Ravenclaw's. John was starting to get mad. He wanted Gryffindor to win and Cho Chang wasn't making it easy for him.

"Gryffindor leads eighty points to zero and look at that Firebolt go! Snape is really putting it through its paces now, see it turn-Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long-."

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had scored three goals which put Gryffindor up by only fifty points. If Cho got the Snitch they would lose and then suddenly the stands erupted in screams. Both John and Cho looked around for Dementors, but there were none. Instead hundreds of birds, larger then any bird around came at them. John saw his mother at once get to work and McGonagall yelled for the players to land.

"Get inside," Hermione Snape ordered. "The Guardians will take care of this."

The players all did as they were told and he saw Godric, Raven, Robert, Irma, Cornelia, and Will go past them. John wished them well.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Ginny asked.

"I'm sure they will," Ron said.

John turned to see that Harry was talking to anyone about what had happened. John wondered if he was afraid that they wouldn't win.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Bring them in," Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Several Professors brought Godric, Robert, and Irma in. She tended to them at once, leaving Hermione and Severus worried.

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded.

"The Darkest Fairy attacked again," Hermione Snape said. "And this time, I might lose my three children."

She then ran out of the wing, crying.

Madam Pomfrey arrived back to Severus and Dumbledore half an hour later. She looked upset, but she told them that they would survive.

"I need them to take three weeks off from work," she told them. "They need to recover naturally and without any kind of weight on them."

"As you wish," Severus said.

"Anything else," Dumbledore asked.

She shook her head and then returned to her charges.

At dinner Dumbledore informed the school that Godric, Robert, and Irma would survive and that they wouldn't be seen for the next three weeks.

"The Matron wants them to rest," he told them. "That means no questions."

"Like that's going to stop us," Penny said.

The others looked at her.

"She's right," Raven said. "I almost lost my brothers and sister and I want to know what happened to cause this. I was attacked, but it didn't affect me."

"Good point," Penny said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: A Plan Of Action

The attack on the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match was fresh in everyone's minds. Severus was taking this the hardest and he wouldn't come out of his room even when Sirius Black threatened to each them 'real potions' as he liked to call it. Dumbledore feared that Severus had finally broken and now everyone was seeing what the hard Professor was really like.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Ginny.

"I hope so," Hermione Granger said. "I'm worried that this might ruin him."

John showed up for his first Muggle Studies class and found that they were showing students how a toaster worked. He earned Gryffindor five points for showing them how to work it.

"At least it didn't seem that complicated," said one of the students, a Hufflepuff.

When the Gryffindors went for their Potions lesson, Severus was finally back at work. He looked like he had drunk last night, but that was all that was different about his appearance. He told Neville off for adding to much Dice Weed and then something strange happened that none of the students knew should happen with Severus in the dungeons. Severus' perfect potion, at least it was, exploded and Severus let out a scream like a wounded animal.

He fell to the floor, clutching his hands. Instantly the Gryffindors went to get Madam Pomfrey while John watched over him. He then closed his eyes and at once went into shock.

"Cover him," John ordered.

Several Slytherin's helped and when Madam Pomfrey arrived she helped Severus to the hospital wing.

The potions accident that happened in Potions was the talk of the school for the next several days. Madam Pomfrey had the ward closed and won't let anyone in. John and the others were worried about this, but not Harry and Ron. To them, Severus Snape not being able to teach was the highlight of their lives.

"But what if this damages him?" Penny said.

Harry looked at her.

"Like I care," he said.

Penny turned and left.

March came around with no sign of Professor Snape leaving the hospital wing. Sirius Black had to teach Potions along with covering for Professor Lupin when he was sick. After one particular Potions class John walked up to Sirius.

"Sir," he said.

Sirius looked up.

"Yes, John," he said.

"I was wondering if you knew if my father was alright."

Sirius sighed.

"He's been taken to St. Mungo," he told him. "The Healers are trying to find out what's wrong with him."

John felt like crying.

"Is he going to be alright?"

Sirius sighed again.

"I don't know," he said. "I really don't know."

John turned and left.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We need a plan of action," Hermione Snape said.

The Guardians looked at her.

"What do you think we should do?" Raven asked.

"I think that we need to start planning our attack of the Darkest Fairy before term ends," she said. "Only if they think that were too busy with exams will she not be expecting an attack."

"I think that's a good idea," said Dumbledore. "But do you know where she's at?"

Hermione grinned at her former Headmaster.

"Naturally," she said. "Naturally."

"Well let's hope this works out."

Hermione turned to her daughter.

"Oh I believe that it will," she said. "So when do you think the rest of you can fly?"

"In about a week," Will said.

"Good, that's very good."

Everyone had nothing to say to this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On the last week of March John finally saw his father. He walked in with Professor McGonagall and he didn't look the same as he had before. He looked as though he hadn't shaven in weeks and his eyes were red like he had been crying. Dumbledore stood up and there was silence.

"I'm pleased to have our Potions Master back with us," he said. "However, he shall be taking up the post as temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher when Professor Lupin is sick giving Professor Black a chance to fully take on the responsibilities of Potions. This change is due to the fact that Severus can't use his hands some of the time. Lets' hope that with time, he can return to his post."

And he sat down.

"Oh god," said Ginny. "I can't believe that happened."

"Well I don't care," Harry snapped.

She glared at him.

"Harry, I think we need to be understanding," said Ron.

"And why?"

"Because if a man like Snape can't use his hands for what he does for a living, he won't think that he's of any worth," Ron explained. "Harry, Snape might kill himself."

Harry was silent.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Help For Snape

"Now, Severus, lets see what's wrong with your hands," Madam Pomfrey told him when he arrived for his first check-up since he had arrived from St. Mungo.

All his children and his wife were there.

He showed her his hands and she looked them over with her wand and then her hand. She shook her head and then wrote something down. Finally she turned to Madam Snape.

"Several of his nerves have been severed and due to the potion, it's spreading," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to amputate."

Severus screamed when he heard that and his wife wept.

"When will I be able to take him home?"

"When I'm done with what I have to do," she said. "Tell the Headmaster the news."

Hermione nodded and left.

The news wasn't well received by the Headmaster and he had to break the news to the students. Harry didn't at all feel sorry for Severus and told Ginny and Ron that. Both got so mad at him that they wouldn't talk to him.

"Remus, what did I do wrong?" he asked.

"You figure it out," he said hotly.

And stormed out.

Harry was surprised that none of the other teachers or students thought that this was a great thing. Neville, personally, said that he needed to get a life and figure out what was important in life.

"But he's bullied you for years," Harry said.

"Well I don't care," Neville said. "No man or woman deserves to have their hands amputated."

Several of the Slytherin's didn't find the news wonderful either and even Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson was with the entire school when they wished him luck and hoped that he felt better.

"And we'll get you some nice false hands," Penny said.

Severus said nothing.

Madam Pomfrey got Severus ready for his surgery and after making sure that he was comfortable she left for the night. She told Filch to watch him and make sure that he didn't do something stupid. An hour later he raised her from her sleep. He looked frantic and worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He c-cut off his own hands," he said. "I've tried to stop the bleeding but-."

She bolted from the bed and rushed to his side. He was bleeding all over the place and he was shaking. Meanwhile Hermione Granger let out a scream of terror. The Snape children were starting to fade away. Hermione raced for Professor McGonagall and told her what she had seen.

"There starting to disappear," she told her.

"But, that's impossible unless-."

She gasped and bolted for the hospital wing, Hermione Granger behind her.

"I've managed to stop the bleeding but he's in shock," she said to the staff.

Several of them shook their heads.

"Is he insane?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I'm having someone from St. Mungo to see him and assess that."

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I wish you wouldn't do this to yourself," Hermione Snape said to him.

Severus didn't say anything and she climbed into bed next to him, holding him close. She weeped for al that he had done, all that he had been forced to do, and the loss of his hands.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you think he'll be alright?" John asked, after recovering from nearly disappearing.

Penny and the others sighed.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I mean, I don't know. I've never seen so much blood in all my life."

Hermione Granger, Ron, and Ginny weren't even talking either, but Harry was busy grinning as he read a letter from Hagrid.

"Harry, can't you be upset for Snape?" Ginny asked him.

He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Well you should be and ten points from Gryffindor," said the cold voice of Sirius Black. "The man's dying and all you can think about his your hate."

And he stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

Everyone got up and left.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: The Strange Things Of Hogwarts

For the next two weeks no one heard hide or hair of the monster that was causing a lot of problems. Hermione Snape was pleased, along with Ginny recovering from her small time being a servant, that things were going so well. However, she worried about her husband and the 'next time' he tried to harm himself. Madam Pomfrey let him go and told her that she would have to take care of him from now on.

"I'll watch over him," Hermione Snape promised.

"Good, because he's going to need it," the Matron advised.

Meanwhile, for Severus, he hated the idea that a woman would be watching over him. He muttered angrily and refuse to try on the new hands that St. Mungo had delivered by black owl. Hermione figured that they had black owls just for horrible deliveries. Of course Albus bored his siblings all stupid with all these fasinating facts about black owls and what they were used for. Hermione decided to transport Mr. Info to his father so that Severus mind could be bored stupid by a small first-year.

Of course Albus appeared for dinner and made a lot of students lose their appetites when he told them about the new book that came out about how werewolves fed. The only person that wasn't grossed out was John, who ate his pie without pause.

"I'm telling you, he's a freak," Harry said.

Hermione Granger glared at him.

"Stop talking bad about him," Lavender Brown defended. "He's so cute."

"Ooh, you want to go out with him," teased Ron.

Lavender glared at him.

"No, he's cute for a little boy," she said.

"Who's cute?" asked Madam Snape.

They all turned to see her standing there.

"Your son, Albus," Lavender said.

She smiled at her and then brought out a small book.

"If you think he's cute now wait until I show you these."

"Mum," Albus complained when he saw they were baby photo's.

Lavender took the book and giggled.

"Oh he looks so cute as a cow," she commented.

Albus hid his face in mortification.

"And there's one when he had his first bath," she said fondly. "Of course, I got these from Mrs. Weasley."

She pulled another book out.

"Hay everyone, want to see Ronny's baby pictures?"

Everyone gathered around to look at what she had.

"Hay, Ron, is this your pet duck?" teased Dean Thomas.

Ron's face was redder then the sun.

"Give me that," he demanded, taking it. "Give me all of them."

And he stomped off.

"Party pooper," Lavender said.

"Don't worry about him," Madam Snape said. "Because I've got extra's. And naturally I'm showing them all around the school."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Here's something to make you laugh," Hermione Snape said, showing her husband the photo's.

She muttered a simple spell and he was able to view them. Severus burst out laughing, tears running down his face.

"Is this Weasley's first bath?"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh this is too good," he commented.

She grinned at him.

"And I was thinking of the perfect way to use it."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"This isn't funny?" Ron said when he heard that now everyone had his photo's. "Snape is a sick woman."

"Oh come on, Ron, it's not that bad," Harry said.

He glared at him.

"Oh it's not bad," he said. "That woman is making my life hard."

They entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and settled down. Professor Snape was back working and he told them that once again Lupin wasn't able to teach.

"He is too sick to teach, if anyone wants to know," he told them. "Now today were going to cover unnatural creatures."

He told them what page to turn to and the lesson got started.

"Now, my wife constructed this, so please bare with me."

He tapped his wand and several slides appeared. He explained the first one and the students took notes.

"Now this unnatural creature is deemed dangerous by the Ministry of Magic," he told them and a slide of Ron with a spider on his head appeared.

Everyone burst out laughing and Ron hid his face.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: The Darkest Fairies Threat

"My dark one," said the servant.

The Darkest Fairy turned and looked at him, her face the look of deep hate.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"Good news," he reported.

The Darkest Fairy grinned at that.

"Oh has Queen Fyona been hit by a giant bat?" she asked.

He shook his head and she scowled.

"Well what kind of good news if it isn't that?" she hissed, placing her hand on her staff.

"We found a way into the castle so that you can kill the Queen and her darling husband," he told her.

She moved her hand away.

"Oh this is good, very good news indeed," she said. "Send a little warning to the dear queen and her guardians. Tell them that I'm coming at last."

The servant nodded and left. She sat down and grinned to herself.

"Oh this is going to pay those two back for helping to defeat my husband's master," she said. "And if the Headmaster thinks that he can trust his Potions Master, then I think a little bit of information will change the old man's mind."

And she laughed to herself.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"My Queen," yelled Hermione Snape's advisor.

Madam Snape turned to the small man that came running towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Sophia has just reported that she sensed that the Darkest Fairy is about to do something to the time frame," he said.

Madam Snape gasped. The Darkest Fairy knew that her husband had been forced to kill the Headmaster in the future. If she told anyone what would happen they would rise up and try and kill him.

"Force my husband's transformation and get ready for what she might send us."

"As you wish."

And he hurried off.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Headmaster, the Darkest Fairy is making a personal threat," Hermione Snape informed him. "We must be prepared for whatever she sends our way."

The Headmaster nodded.

"And sir, whatever she says, remember this," Hermione Snape went on. "She sold her soul to the darkness a long time ago."

He nodded again and she left.

Hermione Snape waited for the personal threat that the Darkest Fairy would send their way. And she wasn't disappointed. A huge bird, like the one that attacked everyone during the Quidditch match appeared, and he had the largest howler that she had ever seen. It landed and then exploded, sending the most evil voice that anyone had seen coming off the four corners of the room.

"DON'T TRUST SEVERUS SNAPE. HE KILLED THE HEADMASTER AND HE WILL KILL YOU AS WELL. THE GUARDIANS AREN'T HERE TO HELP DEFEAT ME, THEY WANT TO KILL ALL THOSE THAT ARE GO-."

It stopped because Hermione Snape, in her fairy form, made it stop with a wave of her staff.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" she bellowed. "I'M NOT HAVING SOMEONE THAT IS JUST AS VILE AS THE VOLDEMORT RUINING EVERYTHING."

She took a deep breath and suddenly her knees gave way. John and the advisor helped her to a chair and that's when John noticed how pale she looked.

"She's running out of energy," John told the advisor. "All of this has run her down."

"I agree with that," he said.

John then opened his mouth, to tell him to send the Soup Fairy to help, when a roar of rage finally broke over from the message, like they had all been in shock and now had gotten out of it.

"We don't need the guardian's help," said Neville Longbottom. "Their evil."

"Get them out of our sight," yelled a Hufflepuff.

"Oh no," muttered John, pointing to his mother. "She is fading!"

"They have lost hope," his mother muttered. "I'm no longer welcomed here and so I must leave."

"But you can't leave," John said thickly. "What will the castle do without you?"

She smiled at him.

"They will do just fine," she said. "You must tell the guardians that they are hated now and must wait until she attacks."

"And what about you?"

"I'll watch over all of you," she said. "Now, before I go, I want you to do something for me."

"What?" John asked.

"Tell Sirius Lupin that you need to find Sophia," she said, her voice now thick. "She has an artifact that will seal the Darkest Fairy away. Once she's gone, then everything will return to normal. And get his wife as well."

"Yes, mum," John, said.

She gave a faint smile and then she was gone.

"Please be careful," the advisor said, as he disappeared as well.

John then turned into a dragon and with a swish of his wings; he was gone as well.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Hiding

"She's gone," said April.

John nodded.

"But she can't leave," Charlie protested.

John looked at the Lighting Fairy and shook his head.

"It's the Darkest Fairy, she's turned the entire school against us."

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"We must get Sophia and have her give us an artifact," he told them. "Lucy."

"Yes, sir."

"Fly to Sophia and tell her of what happened," he ordered. "Tell her that we need that artifact so that we can trap her."

Lucy nodded and flew away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hogwarts is now mine," the Darkest Fairy said, smiling at the dim castle. "After all the things that blasted Headmasters did to me, I'm finally going to have my revenge."

"What is the plan?"

"I'm going in and having my son drain Dumbledore's magic," she said. "And then my son will take his place."

"And what about the Queen suddenly appearing?"

She grinned.

"Oh I don't think that we'll have that problem," she told him. "Tomorrow morning, we attack."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I can't believe that we were fooled," Ron said to Harry. "Old Snape kills the Headmaster, who would of thought."

"And who would of thought that you were a fool," snarled Ginny.

Both of them turned and faced her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Harry, I was with the Darkest Fairy and she's worse then You-know-who," she said. "She went on and on about how the Snape's were responsible for the fact that her son had no magic. This is her revenge and a sick one at that."

"But she said that Snape killed the Headmaster."

"And she said that Snape becomes a Headmaster," Ginny said. "He must have done something to her in the future that made her really, really, hate him."

Both of them looked at each other.

"And without the Guardians, where in trouble," she added. "Deep trouble."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sophia was waiting on Lucy when she landed. Sophia had long green hair, a patched dress, and a very damaged hat. The swamp witch knew exactly why she was there even before she spoke.

"I've got what you need," she told her.

She walked over to a box that was on the other side of the room and took out a large orb.

"Have the queen use this and she become a display for pigeons."

Lucy took it and after thanking her, she left.

"Good, luck," she muttered, before going back in.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I'm back," Lucy called, when she saw her friends and family.

Sirius took the orb and looked at it. It was pulsing with magic and he knew that this was exactly what was needed.

"I'll get the Queen and tell her that we have it," he told them.

"And what if she's not well yet?" Cornelia asked him.

Sirius sighed.

"Let's hope that's not the case," he said.

And he flew off.

It took Sirius several hours to get to Fairyland and when he landed he was taken to the Queen's quarters. Severus was already there and he looked up when Sirius entered.

"Is the Queen alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," he told him. "She doesn't want to wake up, it's like she's lost all hope."

Sirius looked over and saw that he was right.

"Sir, you're going to have to help us defeat the Darkest Fairy," he told him.

Severus looked at him, alarmed.

"I don't think I can do that," he said. "I was in Slytherin and we are not known for doing good things."

Sirius put his hand on his arm.

"I know, but we need your help," he said. "Please, do it for her."

Severus looked at the fading Queen and knew that he would have to do it.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Attacking The Darkest Fairy

All the fairies gathered outside of Hogwarts and waited for Severus to tell them what the plan would be. John had gone ahead to see where the Darkest Fairy and her minions would be camped before they attacked the school.

"She'll probably head for the Great Hall as Dumbledore always dines with the students in the morning," he explained. "I know a secret passageway into the school that no one, not even the Headmaster, knows."

"And what if she attacks him in his quarters?" Sirius asked.

He glanced at his son-in-law, but decided to answer his question.

"There is no way that her magic can get him while he's there," he told him.

"So when do we attack?"

"As soon as she enters the hall," Severus said. "Once she's inside then I'll command the doors to lock, locking her inside."

"With most of the students," Raven said.

He sighed and nodded.

"I'm back," John said, landing next to Robert.

"So what did you find out?" Penny asked him.

"Her and her minions are near the entrance to the school," he reported. "The secret passageway is clear for us."

"Good, good," Severus said. "An hour before dawn we sneak in and we wait."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Professor McGonagall looked through the window and wondered where her Potions Master had gone. He hadn't been seen since Madam Snape had left the castle along with those that she had brought with her. She turned to Professor Flitwick.

"You don't think those fairies will attack us?" she asked, shuttering.

"Don't know," he squeaked. "But I highly doubt that."

She looked at him.

"And why do you believe they won't?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then said, "A theory."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus woke everyone up an hour before dawn, transformed into the form that the Darkest Fairy had forced him into. He gave them all sandwiches to keep their strength up and then all of them headed to the secret entrance that would take them back inside the castle.

"What was this passageway used for?" Cornelia asked her father.

"I believe that Salazar Slytherin used it to escape from Gryffindor," he said.

They entered the castle and moved silently towards the Great Hall. Raven, who had changed into her darker form, used her magic to hide them from whatever might be coming around the corner. After what seemed like forever they were in position. Severus watched the students start filing in to each breakfast followed by Dumbledore. He sat down and started on his breakfast and that's when the waiting started.

They didn't have to wait for long. There was a loud scream and several Professors ran into the hall, looking scared. Dumbledore stood up and his voice made Severus jump.

"What in the world is going on out there?" he asked.

The hall doors were blasted off their feet in response. A few moments later Severus saw the Darkest Fairy for the first time. If he hadn't been used to what Voldemort looked like he would of ran for the nearest exit. She looked even more horrible then Voldemort with her purple and green hair, her long black bat-like wings, and her horrible face. The students all screamed when they saw her, but she just smiled at them.

"Who-."

"Oh don't give me that, Headmaster," she said. "I'm sure that Hermione Granger Snape has told you loads about me."

Several students gasped and Severus went white.

"I told you our mother was different," John muttered.

"The Darkest Fairy," the Headmaster said.

She laughed.

"And the slowest horse reaches the gate," she said. "Of course I'm the Darkest Fairy and I'm here to get my revenge on what you and Snape did to me."

The Headmaster looked cool and calm.

"And what did I do to you?"

"You defended Snape when he killed you," she roared. "Your little painting told them everything they needed to know. If Snape had stayed in Azkaban then my son would have been born with magic. That brings about this also being Snape's fault. He loved that filthy little Mudblood so much and allowed her to bare his children. And then both of them turn around and tell me that Hogwarts would remain as it always has remained, a school for those that have magic and not a school for Purebloods."

"So Severus turned out to be a great Headmaster."

The Darkest Fairy hissed at that.

"The greatest, he's damn popular with even those that he at one time hated," she snarled. "He goes around and asked those that he wronged that he's sorry and that they could have jobs. The little maggot even hired another werewolf as a teacher, saying that they all needed jobs."

"So your little message was all part of your plan to get rid of the only protection that we have."

She laughed and then nodded, but then she said, "But I know those nasty guardians are still around."

"You better believe it," said a voice.

Raven removed the spell and the students and staff saw that the guardians were indeed back.

"Severus," the Darkest Fairy said, grinning at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving this school and my wives life," he said.

She gave him a harsh look.

"So you still love that filthy Mudblood, don't you," he said.

He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"At least she didn't turn me into this," Severus said. "I believe that was your doing."

She laughed and then she said the one word that he was waiting on.

"Attack those fairies, but leave Severus to me.

"As you wish," said one of the Dark Fairy sisters.

All hell broke loose.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Lord Kass

The students screamed as the two remaining sisters attacked everyone. One of them cornered John and grinned at him.

"I'm finally going to get rid of you," she hissed.

"I don't think so," said April, sending a blast of cold wind at her.

She froze into a block of ice.

"Thanks," John said to her.

April grinned at her brother and then went back fighting.

The Darkest Fairy sent all her minions at them, but the fight was mainly against Severus and her. She sent a huge bolt of magic at him, but he ducked and easily avoided it.

"I'm going to kill you Snape and put your head in my room," she said.

"Disgusting," he muttered as he sent a bolt of white light at her, she ducked, hiding behind a wall of dark magic, which shattered by a blast of white light from Godric.

James sent a wave of water at the other sister and then Raven using her magic created a hole and sucked her minions in them. Once it was sealed the only person that was still moving was the Darkest Fairy.

"Pick her up," Severus ordered.

Godric and Cornelia pulled her up to her feet and John used his strength to keep her from casting any more spells.

"You thought that you could come here and try and destroy us all," he told her. "But I guess we've proven that we could defeat you once and for all."

She growled at him.

"However, if I hand you over to the Ministry they will have to deal with you and I don't think any prison that they have can hold you and your evil."

She grinned at him.

"You better believe it," she said.

"And so I believe that a prison that has no key is the perfect place for you," he told her.

He pulled out the artifact that the swamp witch had given John. She screamed when she saw it.

"Guardians gather around and we shall put an end to this," he said. "And maybe I finally have a normal day."

Godric, Will, Cornelia, Lily, James, and Raven all gathered in a small circle. The artifact lifted up and the words filled the room.

"Bound to stone and water you shall remain, a creature that no one knows thy name. Skin like marble you shall have and no thoughts other then now you shall possess."

There was a flash of light and then a scream. They watched stone forming on her wings and then flooding her entire body. With another flash a stone statue stood in her place. Severus placed the necklace around her neck and then backed away.

"James, take her away," he ordered.

"Of course," he said.

He lifted her up and soon the statue was gone.

"Thank god that's over," Raven said. "By the way, where's Albus at?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders and then they heard a woman's scream.

"What was that?" Penny asked.

They bolted for the door and saw Hermione Snape standing there, a dead body in her arms. It was Albus and he looked so sad.

"HE WAS OUR SON!" she screamed. "HE WAS OUR SON."

Will and Irma burst into tears and when McGonagall tried to take him away, she held him close.

"You can't keep the body," she told her.

Hermione Snape kissed her son's face and then let him be taken away.

No one say anything hateful or hurtful over the next several days. Albus was buried in Fairyland and while most were grieving for the end of a young life Sirius Snape wondered what had caused a fairy to die. Suddenly he was hit with something, along with his wives child kicking him. He poked her awake.

"Raven, I think I figured it out," he told her.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't think that the Darkest Fairy was talking about the Headmaster, even though she mentioned him," he told her. "I think that she was talking about your brother."

Raven looked at him.

"But what would she get-."

"Fairy powers and the Snape magic," he said. "Which means-."

They bolted out of bed, dressed, and then hurried out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Something isn't right here," Hermione Snape said to her husband.

Severus looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked just as Sirius and Raven burst in.

"We've got a problem," he told his mother-in-law.

"I felt it too," she said.

And then there was a horrible crashing sound and a figure that had the head of an eagle and the body of a man appeared.

"What-."

"I'm Lord Kass," he told them. "And I've come with a warning. You might have defeated my mother, but your kind won't defeat me."

And then he lifted off and disappeared from sight.

"What's going on here?" McGonagall asked.

"I think were staying here a little while longer," she told her. "The Darkest Fairies son as my son's magic and he will pay for that."

TO BE CONTINUE

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Note: I hope that all of you enjoyed this story and it will continue with the sequel to this story. Let's hope that things don't get to bad for everyone involved.


End file.
